Spider-MuuTsu
by Bro. Ala
Summary: Updated! Battle Royale betwixt our new superpowered Amazon and our favorite pigtailed martial artist!
1. Do you really want to know?

Sparkly-fresh disclaimer as read by Steve from the Dell Commercials: Okay, here's how it goes, man. It like this: Jon owns like, nothing man, diddly squat. All the credit goes to those guys down at...uh, damn, wherever they made the Spider-man movie, ok? And uh, Marvel Comics incorporated owns all references to Spider-man. Oh yeah, and all Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Okay, dude, it's all yours. Oh yeah, almost forgot: dude, you're gettin' a DELL.  
  
  
  
Spider-MuuTsu  
  
(or Muu Tsuu IS Spider-man!)  
  
by  
  
J. Carlson  
  
Do you know who I am? You might want to think about how you want to answer that. The story of my life is not for the faint of heart.  
  
If somebody told you my life was just fun and games, if someone just told you that I had not a care in the world, then somebody lied. You should kick that somebody square in the nuts, for me at least.  
  
Truth is there's only one thing in my life that makes it all worth it. Xian Fu. She's right there, sitting on a bench waiting for her darling 'airen,' who's just about to round the corner. Now, I'd like to tell you that it's me; heck, I'd even take that guy he's carrying bound and gagged. Yeah, I know you see a black pig, but trust me, the fella's got a one-up on me, even. No, that's me right there, planted on the gritty pavement. The flavor's not as bad as you'd imagine; in my time, I've tasted many a nasty street surface and on a whole, Japanese streets rank fairly high on texture and palatability. Notice the subtle cracks in my glasses as she presses her heel into my forehead. My attempt at deftly leaping into her arms failed miserably when she planted a well-formed foot into my cranium. Without bothering to stand up, I might add.  
  
The truth is, of all our little party of misfits, I fit in the least. Behind my back, I'm always 'duck-boy,' and it seems as though no one can say enough about my eyesight, as if it's something I can help. It all seems to be a kind of recurring bad sitcom formula: guy with bad eyesight grabs object he perceives to be the love of his life, while proclaiming at the top of his lungs his undying devotion. It's not my fault I was born with the depth perception granted a possum trying to avoid traffic on an interstate in a snowstorm. As for the rest...hey, we all have our little hangups.  
  
I didn't come here to talk about me as a misfit, though; you wanted to know how that all changed. I guess that the best place to begin is when I got my new prescription. I was so amazed and dazzled by the new way I could see the world, that photography soon became my chief hobby. Of course in Japan, photography as a hobby is as common as the human need to breathe; its just normal.  
  
What wasn't normal was that I actually started taking an interest in my own life about that time as well. I enrolled at Furikan high along with the rest of the rouge gallery, earning the place by teaching a class part-time helping out Chinese immigrant students adjust to their new home. Kind of like a JSL (Japanese as a second language). My function was often to provide guidance as the students went from class to class, and translation of the teacher's lecture. Occasionally, I got bored and took the translation into my own hands. The results were colorful and creative; I once took the liberty of changing enough of a lecture on the history of feudal Japan to make it sound like the teacher was on a Japanese superiority rant, almost causing an international incident.  
  
That's not important, though; it's a living, and it has its perks. Xian Fu started going to school about the same time to get Saotome's attention. My presence allowed me to see her and remain inconspicuous. At this point in Nerima, just by showing up somewhere opens up for a conspiracy, as if you're going to start kidnaping fiancees and starting anything-goes tournaments on a whim. What really got my ball rolling was (waitaminute...that was a bad euphemism, wasn't it?) that I noticed Xian Fu having to hang close to my group, while pretending not to, to keep up with the rest of the class. The idea of her hanging on my every word thrilled me to no end, even if all I was saying was how to find the derivative of X.  
  
After nearly half a semester of this (the events that led Shampoo to being enrolled in the first place were over spring break involving a bet, IQ levels, and jell-o. Long story), graduation began to creep up on us. This was strange for me, being that I already had the equivalent education, and I was feeling the same tensions all over again. I guess it was just contagious; maybe it was all because I felt I had something to prove to my Japanese counterparts, that I was just as studious as I was a martial artist. XF had jumped in to prove the same things, I think; her results were less then inspiring, however. This put a few pressures on me, all of which I really got into. I got a real hero complex when I realized that not only was she hanging on my words, but she depended on them. I took as many opportunities to explain difficult concepts as I could without running long in class. I wanted to do everything I could to make sure she got through it.  
  
When the seniors took their college tours, I was with the group that had been assigned to the Nakomi Institute of Technology. I had eagerly anticipated the coming of that day for weeks; long had I been interested in the leaps in technology the world had made in the space of decades, when my own home in China had stayed so stagnant for eons. Just thinking about the magic of progression I would get to witness made me feel as though I were riding some great and powerful wave, taking me to paths unknown and futures unseen. Pretty trippy shit, I'd say.  
  
The day started with average momentum. I enjoyed the early morning bucket of icewater alarmclock from elder Ko Lon, followed soon after by my usual gauntlet of abuse from both females. After my chores were complete, I was allowed a little freedom of movement for an hour or so. I decided to take the time to visit my good friend and physician Dr. Tofu. Friend, you ask? You actually expect me to live in Nerima long and not get to know the local medical services _intimately_? Dr. Tofu and I had gotten to be great friends over the many times I lay in one of his traction rooms. We swapped trade stories and tips; he just adored every story and myth about China I could remember. Big history nut, I guess.  
  
Anyhow, I was eager to get out of the house that morning, sort to speak. I really had no particular reason for going over; just looking for someone to talk to, I guess. I breezed in the doors as happy-as-you-please though, the energy of the day's prospects undaunted by the morning ritual of ducklynching.  
  
(You can probably tell I'm too long-winded for this to work, so I'll try and keep it to the action from here on out)  
  
Muu Tsu swept through the entrance to the clinic, sliding on the soles of his shoes the last three or so feet. The twin glass doors closed neatly behind him as the Chinese youth turned to seek out his friend.  
  
"Hey Doc, where are you?" he called out. A rustling sound in the rear of the clinic precluded his answer.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Muu Tsu!" replied the Doctor. "I'm in the storage room, come on in."  
  
"Sure," said Muu Tsu, striding the few steps it took to navigate past the waiting area and through the patient and research rooms Tofu had. It was a small clinic, but it serviced the ward just fine. He turned the corner to find Tofu on a footstool, replacing a lightbulb that had burnt out.  
  
"Ah, there you are, my fine feathered friend," muttered the good Doctor in jest. Muu Tsu folded his arms in mock annoyance at Tofu's sense of humor.  
  
"Sure you don't need any help, old man?" asked the Chinese youth with a smirk. "I'd hate to see you fall on your ass."  
  
"Ha! You should know better; that's about the last thing that would happen to me. I have at least three things I'd try before my body would have time to contact the ground. I'm like a cat; I'd always land on my feet," replied Tofu. Muu Tsu shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Don't say the C-word around me, wouldya Doc?" he asked in a pleading tone. "I'm no Saotome, but I'm starting to get the real willies whenever Shampoo- neko decides to take out her aggressions on me as a scratching post."  
  
"That's an image," chuckled the Doctor. "So, what brings you to my humble abode this early? Usually you're not up for the daily beating until at least six."  
  
"Yeah, well, there's the big field trip to Nakomi Tech today, and that means around two hours of quality bus time going and coming. That leaves me with...fifteen good minutes of bullshitting with you," said Muu Tsu, checking his watch just to be sure.  
  
"I'm honored."  
  
"You should be, Doc; you're my only safe haven in this town. Ko Lon and Xian Fu have an absolute distaste for me personally and my gender as a whole, the Tendo/Saotome side of town suspect coming plagues in my wake, Hibiki doesn't trust me as far as he can throw me (which is pretty far, considering), and as far as Ukyo's concerned I don't even exist. Not that I care, of course," he finished quickly, making sure the wrong impression didn't come across.  
  
"Don't worry; I figure you and our spatula-wielding warrior are just about the least compatible of our mix."  
  
"Right behind XF?" quipped the young man.  
  
"Yeah, I'd just about say," affirmed the doctor. "Oh, and your fifteen minutes? I'd get your watch checked; it's only five minutes till six."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"...Gotta go," Muu Tsu exclaimed, eyes expanding to that of saucers as he turned and sprinted from the clinic at a fast clip. He knew the route to Furinkan by heart, but he knew that even at this point it would take much more then that to get him on that bus in time. Sure enough, as he crested the hill to bring him to the school's gates, he could just make out the silhouette of the yellow monstrosity pulling away from the curb.  
  
"Hey! Waitup!" he exclaimed, pushing his body even further then he had before, desperate to catch the ride. When even that didn't work, he took to the fencetop as he had seen Saotome do on a daily basis. Using the fence as a rebound point, he leapt from the top and lashed out with a claw- tipped chain, snagging the roof of the bus and him along with it. Deploying a handy-dandy parasail (which he keeps on him for just such occasions), Muu Tsu caught the rest of the ride by air.  
  
Arriving on the steps of the Nakomi Tech research facility, the students fanned out into their respective class groups. After managing a three- point landing (which he had been dreading for the last ten miles or so) Muu Tsu gathered his pieces of equipment together and restored them to their respective positions in neitherspace. He was briefly accosted by two muscle-bound Daigaku (college-students) who wished to know how he managed such a flight, and mentioned again and again how impressed they were. After narrowly escaping having to join some kind of motor club, Muu Tsu found his group and began the ascent to the front entrance.  
  
Unseen by Muu Tsu was the arrival of a vintage 1948 Rolls Royce in the wake of the bus. Within, a conflict was brewing.  
  
"Sasuke, could you pull up to the corner, please?"  
  
"Wasamatta, keike? Yousa too embarrassed about da family dat you can't aeven beh seen wit' yo own fadda?"  
  
"My family name is perfectly fine, along with my station. It's the fact I have a father that talks like Jar-Jar binks that has my undies in a bunch. Be seeing you," announced Tatewaki Kuno, age 19, as he promptly exited the vehicle and ascended the steps. Don't want them to think of me as a wierdo, with _that_ one running around.  
  
Reaching the front entryway, Muu Tsu took caution when he caught sight of purple hair. He strode carefully forward, eager to not attract her attention today. He wanted the least amount of damage inflicted upon NIT as was possible. As he came near, she turned to him and smiled, shocking the youth to no end. The smile broadened as XF even waved, sending Muu Tsu into a world of joy. This world was short lived ultimately, as two girls he recognized to be Akane's two regular friends passed him and struck up a conversation with the Amazon. The tentative hand that Muu Tsu had almost returned the wave with scratched the back of his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. A voice from behind startled him out of his self- berating.  
  
"Good marrow to you, sir. I trust that you and the other students had a safe journey?" spoke Kuno in the deepest flourish he could muster. Muu Tsu furrowed his brows and turned back toward the entrance, hoping to soon rid himself of the undesirable presence.  
  
"Kuno, go away. You're a wierdo."  
  
Dammit!  
  
Upon entrance, the camera was out and clicking. Muu Tsu felt the fever upon him as he found shot after shot that he just _had_ to have. The projects were just so incredible, and the results they promised were just fantastic to him. The shutter on his Nikon nearly never stopped whirring as he spent his first roll and moved on to his second. The tour moved deep within the facility, soon coming to the main attraction of the visit: the genetics research laboratory. Muu Tsu hung on every word of the research aid as she gave a tour of the open-bay laboratory.  
  
"Our facility has one of the nation's leading research programs on recombinant DNA and gene therapy" she said, as the tour moved through the lab complex. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, this is where some of the more advanced research is taking place. Thanks to a generous grant from The Stark Foundation, we are attempting to find a way to cure people with genetic diseases. If you will observe the video monitors, you will see a series of bio-isolation flasks where genetic experiments are done on several different species of spiders. Here, we are using synthesized transfer-RNA to recode the genome of the three species of spider, combining them to produce a kind of 'super-spider,' combining all of their physical traits.  
  
She pointed to the monitors, where a colorful display was lighting up the room. "You can see the fifteen mutagenically activated spiders on the left, the fifteen control subjects on the right."  
  
Muu Tsu was in a frenzy, eating up the information like so much manna from above. He was snapping pictures of the instruments like there was no tomorrow. A previously uninterested Ranma got close enough to give the Chinese youth a quick jab in the ribs.  
  
"Hey, man; we've got a bad enough reputation as tourists already. Don't push it."  
  
"Don't you find any of this exciting, Saotome? Take this for example," Muu Tsu asked the martial artist, pointing to the tall cylindrical device in the center of the room. "That device there is the largest and most powerful electron microscope in all of Japan. In fact, there are only two of them in all the world."  
  
"Okay, man. Whatever," sighed the pigtailed boy as he decided that the bespeckled boy was beyond hope. The Daigakuin (Graduate student) continued her explanation of the genetic splicing.  
  
"As I was saying, what we hope to see in these subjects is the combined physical traits of the species they originated from. We're a little pressed for time, so I won't go into express detail-"  
  
"Thank God for that," muttered Ranma under his breath, earning him a sharp strike in the midsection from mallet-sama.  
  
"-But suffice to say, there are several express traits we are looking to see," she continued. "For example, the ability to leap great distances, and the innate pre-cognition typical of certain species of spider that's been dubbed a kind of 'spider-sense,' to use the parlence of our times."  
  
Suddenly, Muu Tsu turned and found himself next to a very confused and disgusted Ryoga. He was examining one of the cells that housed the species of spider that the genetic codes originated from.  
  
"Eww," he said, watching the brown arachnid crawl across the vegetation contained within the terrarium.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, they're pretty adept fighters, you know," commented the Chinese youth. "Some spiders can blend in with their surroundings, as a defense mechanism."  
  
"Who would want to know that?" replied the lost boy, as he turned around and attempted to find Akane once more. He was sure to get her this time, if only that damned ocean didn't get in his way first.  
  
After his one-time partner exited his presence, Muu Tsu returned to his previous stupor. The youth was just in awe in the possibilities that lay before him. However, as he snapped off a few extra photos, he noticed something awry.  
  
"Uh, Ma'am? I only count 14."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"There's only 14 spiders here. One's missing," the youth stated, earning him a disdaining stare from all over the room as the group proceeded to stare him down for speaking up. High above Muu Tsu's shoulder was, indeed, the AWOL subject blissfully spinning a web as is a spider's wont to do.  
  
"Oh. So it is. One of the researchers must be using it this morning. Anyhow, moving on..." the aid replied, steering the group's attention elsewhere. Muu Tsu remained behind to watch the spiders in their glass cells. As he stood there, he noticed the ill-fated pair of Ranma and Akane closing in on the cells for a better look. The young man feared for their safety should the two start a fight and destroy years of research (what? You thought he feared for _Ranma's_ safety?). As he continued to snap off pictures, he could overhear what they were saying, however.  
  
"Jeez, would'ya look at these things?"  
  
"I know, eew!"  
  
"Yeah, hateful little things, aren't they?"  
  
"I love em!"  
  
"Oh. I kinda like 'em, too," came back the martial artist lamely. The Tendo girl shot him a look that told him what she thought of his opinion and intelligence. Ranma cleared his throat and tried a different approach. "Um, did you know that this is the largest...microscope in the world?" he asked.  
  
"No, really?" Akane asked, intrigued at this sudden turn of knowledgeability.  
  
"Um, yeah. There's only two in the whole world like it."  
  
"Great. Maybe they can use it to find your brain," she retorted. Ranma fumed and was about to say something when another voice spoke up from the opposite side of Akane.  
  
"Umm...Spiders...Blend in...Defense mechanism...Hi..." studdered the poor lost boy as Muu Tsu could no longer contain his laughter. He brought his camera to capture the perfect kodak moment as two martial artists attempted to look intelligent for the same girl using snippets of the information he had imparted to them. He was around the third shot of Akane frowning when something bit him. Hard.  
  
Dropping the camera, Muu Tsu grabbed his right hand in pain, watching as a tiny set of bite marks started to swell. The pain quickly subsided to a throb, as Muu Tsu grabbed his camera with one hand and placed an impromptu bandage on the other with his portable first aid kit. As he stood up, he head began to swim. Something told him all was not right.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Okay! Chapter one finished! I wanted to give a run-down of my writing style to those who have never read my stuff, and I wanted to establish (for myself mostly) what I really wanted to do here. My original idea was for, say Ranma to get bitten, but what's the fun in that? He's already superpowerful and besides, he's the super-stud of the series. The fun in Peter Parker is that he's the everygeek, the guy that luck has dealt a flat hand until now, thus the choice of handing the mantle to Mousse (or Muu Tsu, as I'm pronouncing it here).  
  
I'm attempting to keep it close to the movie without attracting too many undue crossover elements. Don't expect principal Kuno to start flying around on an oversized coconut half with a mask. It's just not going to happen. I'll figure a more appropriate villan for Spider-Mousse to fight (no, that's not the moniker he's going to use, either!)  
  
Okay, besides all that mess, R/R me so I'll know what you think! Chapter 2 should be on its way before the weekend. Thanks!  
  
-Brother Ala, the Jukka Jikka man 


	2. This complicates things...

Spider-MuuTsu  
  
Standard disclaimer continues from first chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: This complicates things...  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed with minimal trouble. Mallet-sama was unsheathed from malletspace only a total of five times during the course of their tour. Muu Tsu's full attention was focused on the woozy feeling coursing through his body. If anyone noticed, they were just happy that he stopped taking pictures. The group made a few friends with the current students as well as they passed through. After a particularly painful- looking strike from her mallet of justice, Akane was approached by a girl that appeared somewhat strikingly like her older sister Kasumi. The two got to talking, and it appeared that the Tendo girl's temper was curbed for the moment.  
  
When the tour concluded, and all were attempting to get safely back to their home port of call, Muu Tsu decided that traveling _inside_ the bus would be preferable just then. It was all he could do to stay conscious as he made his way to an open seat and crashed into it. The next two hours were an incomprehensible blur as he slept his way home. When the bus finally pulled back into the Nerima ward, XF had to pull him off the bus, all the while muttering all kinds of Chinese curses against the males of her species.  
  
As soon as Muu Tsu's head hit the pavement, his eyes shot open, and he mumbled a quiet apology as he pulled himself to his feet, slumping over on a nearby fence. Seeing that there was indeed something seriously wrong with him, Xian Fu decided to give him a break. Unfortunately for Muu Tsuu, her plan included dousing him and carrying him home as a duck. However, as Xian Fu lifted the conveniently placed bucket of cold water and proceeded to splash the Chinese youth, she was greeted with the surprise of her life. Before her was a sputtering, wet, tired, Muu Tsuu. The duck was out of the equation, it seemed. The young man's eyes fluttered closed again and he seemed out for the count.  
  
Xian Fu decided that an immediate investigation was in order. After ensuring that Muu Tsu was completely unconscious, she hefted him onto her back and jumped the roof-route home. Of course, the wheels that had turned in her head were of concern towards all those who had the curse of Jusenkyo. I'm sure that's what it was. Stop thinking too much, she chided herself, as she reached the final two rooftops before the Nekohanten.  
  
"Great-Grandmother! Something wrong with duck-boy! He no longer duck- boy!" Xian Fu ranted to Ko Lon as she sat the groggy boy down in a chair. The Amazon elder bent close to examine the shallow breathing of the young man. She then repeated XF's earlier trial and drenched the young man just to be sure. This time, not only did he not change, he made no outward sign that he was even alive aside from his erratic breathing. Ko Lon furrowed her brow in concern as she examined him closely.  
  
Indeed, his aura is growing faint. And yet... she thought, sensing an underlying growth in strength as she could see a part of Muu Tsu dying and another part of him being reborn with an aural pattern she had never before seen in her life. This may prove interesting, she mused, hopping once on her staff before pogo-ing away back toward the counter.  
  
"Take him to his room, and he'll sleep it off. Somehow, I think all he needs is a good night's sleep," she told her great-grandaughter. Xian Fu gave her Elder a quizzical look before shrugging and hefting the boy on her shoulders again.  
  
"Is alright, I guess. Finals time no leave much time for students to eat out. Dinner crowd should be thin today," she said, as she made her way to the cupboard under the stairs that served as Muu Tsu's living quarters. She spoke flippantly as always, but Ko Lon could see that particular glint in her eyes that said volumes otherwise. XF lay Muu Tsu carefully on his bed and pulled a blanket over him, turning quickly and slamming the door closed for good measure. She couldn't afford to have appearances slip now; now that she was so close to achieving her dreams to become a full part of the Amazon tribe with a husband to take care of the kids and all. She had realized long ago that that man just couldn't be Muu Tsu, so she had let the issue fade from her mind slowly. Ko Lon just wouldn't accept him; the tribe just barely accepted him. After the reverberating sound of the slamming door had toned down, Xian Fu raised a tentative hand to the door, silently wishing for his safe recovery.  
  
Meanwhile, Across town Tofu was making slow progression towards his own dreams. As he ground a few herbs in a bowl with one hand, he took notes with the other. *Getting close to desired results,* he wrote. *The committee should be pleased with the progression of the project. However, there are dire side-effects in the early trials that need to be addressed. I need to find some way to avoid the aura disruption that ultimately results in insanity and uncontrollable violence. That is what my work is focused on this week. When my lab aid and good friend Muu Tsu returns from his duties I will finally inform him of the project's scope and goals. I think it's only proper he know at this point; the committee be damned what they think about that.*  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu awoke with a start, rewarding him with a sharp pain in his forehead as he struck the stairs overhead. After a brief, very disorienting moment, Muu Tsu switched on the single lamp that served as illumination in his room. Staring into the blurry space, he began his feeble search for his glasses, trying first to slide them down from his forehead. After a few minutes of feeling around, it finally dawned on Muu Tsu that he had been wearing them the entire time. Snatching the thick lenses from his head, he was in complete shock to see the world come into stark focus for the first time.  
  
Carefully opening his cupboard door, Muu Tsu ventured out into this new world of vision. This 'seeing' stuff just gets better and better, he thought to himself as he made his way to the Furo. He could already tell he had missed a bath the day before and was in need of one. As he stepped into the changing room and removed his top robe (with all accessories intact), he was greeted with the second surprise of the day when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had never been a slouch in the upper-body strength department, but looking at him now, you would have thought him a professional body-builder the way he was ripped. A knock on the door startled him out of his self-admiration.  
  
"That duck-boy in there? You alive still?" came the unmistakable broken Japanese of the girl of his dreams. Muu Tsu continued to flex and appreciate his new physique, if somewhat confused as to its origin.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm, _real_ fine," he called out, muttering the last part to himself. "I'll be in the furo for a bit, but I'll get to the morning chores in a little while, ok?"  
  
"That ok. Xian Fu already took care of chores. Great-Grandmother already figure you for dead," she said, smiling broadly as he couldn't see her through the door. She turned and walked away, satisfied then of Muu Tsu's well being. Muu Tsu turned to fill the furo for his morning bath. As he went to adjust the temperature, he jerked his hand back as cold water hit his skin while the water heater took its time to supply the hot water. It took Muu Tsu a full thirty seconds to realize that he hadn't transformed, and when he did it was all he could do to not run down the street naked singing hallelujahs.  
  
Having finished his scrubbing and bath, Muu Tsu got back into a clean set of robes and vaulted down the stairs, a spring in his step.  
  
"I see you found a way to remove the curse from yourself, boy," commented a stern-sounding Ko Lon. "Care to tell us how it happened?" she asked. Muu Tsu glanced down to his hand where he could still see the blistering set of circular puncture wounds.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say it kind of fell out of the sky and bit me," he said, beginning to think about it himself. The Elder Amazon was in no mood for contemplation on the boy's part, and set him to work cleaning the tables for the breakfast rush. Muu Tsu continued to contemplate the new sequence of events as he finished half the restaurant in less then five minutes. Ko Lon observed this all with mild amusement, as Muu Tsu finished his chore and she allowed him a brief break to eat breakfast himself. The customers began to file in slowly as the Chinese youth quietly ate his morning meal.  
  
Xian Fu was in high spirits. Today marked the first day of finals week, and soon she would be rid of school altogether. On top of that, Muu Tsu hadn't actually died overnight, so that was somewhat of a relief for her. As she served up breakfast to the steady stream of morning customers, she had a spring in her step as well. Unknown to the young Amazon was the sizable puddle of tea a customer had spilled not three seconds before, and she was about to slip in it. Muu Tsu, however, saw the whole thing happen mere fractions of a second before its occurrence. He whirled around just in time to catch the buxom beauty, and catch each falling dish in succession on the serving tray.  
  
XF found herself looking straight into Muu Tsu's eyes, as she held her now complete tray in her hands once more. Such beautiful blue eyes, she thought. ...and he did all that without his glasses.  
  
This event didn't go unnoticed by a certain martial artist across the room, who was incidentally hiding from Akane's latest attempt at the art of breakfast making. With a microwave and tinfoil. "I could have done that," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Yes, but could you have done it without the Chestnut fist training?" asked a passing Ko Lon. Ranma jumped and immediately began fuming. So what's happened to you, Muu Tsu?  
  
"Hmph. So duck-boy did something right for change. Clean up tea, please?" Xian Fu said, nose turned upwards as she continued on her way. Muu Tsu beamed from ear to ear.  
  
She said 'please,' he thought, looking down to notice that a spoon had stuck squarely in the palm of his hand and refused to let go. After a few minutes of pulling, Muu Tsu succeeded in freeing the offending utensil and examined his hand. Nothing seemed too out of place, but it wierded him out just the same. He decided to finish up at the restaurant and get to school.  
  
Upon reaching the gates of Furinkan high, Muu Tsu was greeted with the same old early morning chaos that fills the heart with such joy and the courtyard with so many bodies. He quickly got situated in class and took the first final exam of the day.  
  
Later, Muu Tsu exited the cafeteria, bento in hand, looking for a secluded spot to chow down. He picked an inconspicuous spot under a shady tree. It was on the way to his quiet destination that he encountered a very curious Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Hey Muu Tsu, what's with the trick earlier?" asked a chummy-sounding pigtailed martial artist. "Been doing some training you're not letting us in on?"  
  
"Not really, Saotome," muttered Muu Tsu under his breath. As a whole, he had come to dislike Ranma's attitudes toward him, life, the art, and Xian Fu. He found him an annoying, smug antithesis to himself. Sure, he was a good guy, but Muu Tsu felt he had all the charm and personality of a plastic chair. "Some weird things have been going on, but believe me, I don't feel like getting into another suicide bout anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, good thinking," agreed Ranma. "I don't think you've ever lasted more then a minute against me, anyhow."  
  
Muu Tsu felt a tingling up and down his spine. He felt the sudden urge to flee. "That's nice. You might want to move a little," said Muu Tsu, as he himself sidestepped about two paces. Sure enough, the Bike of Death swooped from the sky and landed somewhat approximately where Muu Tsu would have been, but plowed into Ranma instead. Xian Fu looked impressed as she dismounted and surveyed the damage.  
  
"That first time duck-boy escape Amazon bicycle attack," she said, bending down to examine her fallen hero. Ranma muttered an incomprehensible string of words dealing with cheese and penguins as Xian Fu propped him up against the tree. She then turned back to the Chinese youth and pointed an accusing finger. "Why you make Xian Fu hurt airen?" she asked, as if it was all his fault. Muu Tsu, for his part, was already sitting legs akimbo already eating his bento box with mild-mannered interest.  
  
"What do I have anything to do about it?" he asked, taking his own turn to be aloof. "It's not my fault Saotome has the reaction time of a brick," he commented.  
  
"You no insult husband!" exclaimed Xian Fu, ready to pound the offending boy back into submission. Finishing his last bite of rice, Muu Tsu found himself in a suddenly frozen world, as his senses began to ramp. He could suddenly hear every detail of everything being said in the courtyard, see every ripple of wind in the grass, smell each of the various types of lunches being eaten, but most importantly, feel the air off of the mighty punch he was about to receive in the head.  
  
Muu Tsu ducked out of the way of Xian Fu's fist at precisely the right moment. XF instead hit the tree trunk with the full force of her punch, creating a sizable splintery crater. Muu Tsu immediately leapt into action, the adrenaline singing in his veins as a battle rush came over him. After avoiding the first flurry of punches, and ducking and leaping his way over a well-delivered kicking combination, Muu Tsu decided he was going to have a bit of fun. By this time, a crowd had begun to gather from the usual spectators that loved a good Nerima battle. He began to weave his way out of any attack Xian Fu could dish out, and he begun to laugh while doing it, which infuriated the Amazon to no end.  
  
Ranma shook his head and got to his feet. What happened to me? Feels like I got plowed over by a mack truck..., he thought groggily. The first thing he saw was Muu Tsu's back. Being Ranma, he immediately came to a number of wrong conclusions and decided to unleash an attack on the hapless boy.  
  
A tingle in the back of Muu Tsu's mind told him to duck to his right, as a jab sailed past his ear and nearly connected with Xian Fu's face. Muu Tsu whirled around just in time to face Ranma's fastest attack, the Chestnut fist. "Kacchu Tenchin Amagoriken!!!" announced the martial artist as a thousand strikes sailed toward Muu Tsu's face. Time blurred and then slowed to a crawl as Muu Tsu deftly took a step back and deflected each strike as if it were coming much too slow for his attention. Ranma's hands were almost blurred into one mass, yet Muu Tsu continued to intercept his strikes without even one hitting their mark. Muu Tsu then even turned to face Xian Fu, one hand taking over the job of defending his body, the other resting on his hip. He then caught the pigtailed boy's right arm in a vicelike grip, spun it around until the young martial artist was forced to hunch over with the forward motion and pain, and delivered a powerful sidekick to his body, propelling him all the way across the courtyard to connect with the school building's wall. Xian Fu looked back to see Muu Tsu still locked in posture, leg stuck straight out as if still in the act of kicking, then slowly swug to the side and back into a horse stance.  
  
Coming out of the trancelike state and catching his breath, Muu Tsu looked nervously in Xian Fu's direction, then at Ranma before muttering, "I have to go." He then took off across the field, deftly leaping over the fence and sprinted down the street. When he was sure that he was far enough away from the school, Muu Tsu tuned down an alleyway and flattened himself against the wall.  
  
What's happening to me? he asked himself. The speed, the weird tingling danger sense, the strength... Muu Tsu looked again at the bitemark on his hand, then up, as he caught sight of a spiderweb on a street sign. Could it be? he thought, as everything he had heard in the lab the previous day came back to him in a flash. Genetic manipulation...combining physical traits...spiders...  
  
Muu Tsu then remembered the spoon, and looked again at his hand. He then looked closer, using the sight he hadn't even realized he was gifted with. He oogled as he saw hundreds and hundreds of tiny grappling feelers extend from the surface of his skin. Intrigued, he reached tentatively towards the wall of the closest building. As he grasped the wall's surface, he stuck fast. He then reached his other hand above the first, and it too stuck. He then reached up higher with the first hand, and so on and so on, until he was climbing the wall vertically with nearly any effort at all! He looked down to see the street far below, and let out a whoop of joy.  
  
The Chinese youth suddenly found himself leaping from building to building. While this wasn't uncommon in Nerima, and Muu Tsu had the ability himself previously, it wasn't normally for entire square blocks of the city, nor from highrise to highrise. Muu Tsu deftly cleared an entire building before coming to the canal, which was open for a good distance. Muu Tsu was sure he could take the distance, and survive the landing if it came to that, but curiosity got the best of him. He looked down at his hands and then at a nearby crane. He wanted to try something else out as well...  
  
"Go web!" he commanded, stretching out his left hand. Nothing. "...fly..." he tried again, using a different hand motion. Upon closer inspection of his arms, it dawned on him that there was absolutely nothing there that could dispense a web, so he decided to forgo that thought. He was about to turn and go another direction when it occurred to him that he already had the necessary equipment to complete such a swing, if only he used it right. Using a motion he had already perfected, Muu Tsu launched a clawed chain clear across the distance to the crane, locking it into place. He then took a deep breath, and swung out. Muu Tsu quickly found out it wasn't quite the rewarding experience he had expected, when he failed to catch himself before plowing into a billboard for Smack Ramen. He filed away the experience for later inspection, and proceeded to Dr. Tofu's clinic to inform him of the good news.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2 complete! I have so many ideas, but the number of positive reviews have inspired me to keep this up in chewable bursts, so that I can continue to get feedback! I love the green panda idea, by the way. I'm kicking around a few ideas here and there; overall, I'm definately looking for more then a pure "good versus evil" approach, but more of the superhero angle that I enjoy, being that both sides have good reasons for fighting, as twisted and askew as they are. Great ideas thus far.  
  
One thing I would like feedback on is if the general desire is more for an action angle, or a humor angle. I have the capacity for both here, but I don't want to get too serious if you guys don't want it too be, and vice/versa. I can get as Tim Burton or as 'Superfriends' as anybody wants. 


	3. Mean, green Machine (forshadow, much?)

Chapter 3: Mean, green machine  
  
Standard Disclaimer: There is no spoon  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Well, just in case you missed it, in the movie when Peter fights Flash at school, there is an obvious token Matrix move when Peter arches his back and nearly touches the floor with the back of his head. With that in mind, I rewrote the fight with Ranma (which would be more adept at fighting then flash on any day of the week) with my own 'matrix' touch, and it'll be reffered to later. This chapter's purpose is to forshadow the next few steps of the story.  
  
I'm going to go ahead and say it: I'm not going to follow the movie very well from here on out, or Marvel for that matter. The idea of turning all the characters into Marvel superheroes is an interesting one, but I think an origional twist is coming to mind that I just can't resist! (plus, I think the curse/spidergirl idea is really starting to grow on me)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*******  
  
"Doc! Hey, Doc!" called out Muu Tsu as he breezed through the double doors of the health clinic. A few patients sat in the waiting area as he walked by. He gave them a courteous nod and proceeded on his way. "Doc, I've got something really important to show you!" the youth exclaimed.  
  
"Inside voice, Muu Tsu," Tofu warned the young man as he rounded the corner into the research room. This room was only dubbed so as a kind of joke between the two, because of the brief library on one side of the room, along with a spartan collection of beakers and bunsen burners among other basic pieces of chemistry equipment. Tofu was bent over a few figures and notes when he entered. After a moment of unexpected silence, Tofu waved him into a chair.  
  
"Sit, Muu Tsu. I've got to lay some heavy stuff on you, I'm afraid," said the Doctor as he stood from his examining. The Chinese youth smirked briefly.  
  
"Spicing up your vocabulary, I see," he noted. Tofu shared his expression for a moment, then his face turned grave. They both sat down in a pair of wooden chairs aside an examination table.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of like a mid-midlife crisis, you could say. Anyhow, I haven't been as honest with you as I would have liked to be."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Muu Tsu. The doctor paused, contemplating his words before continuing.  
  
"I know you come and help me out in here because you are something of a budding scientist, and I really appreciate your enthusiasm. When I told you that we were working on an herbal supplement, I wasn't telling you the whole truth," Tofu said tentatively. Muu Tsu waited for the other shoe to drop.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We've been working on something much, much larger," said the doctor, pulling out a file from the shelf. Muu Tsu eyed the paper lettering carefully. "Where are your glasses, Muu Tsu? You'll need them to read that file," asked the Doctor. Muu Tsu glanced up at him, caught offgaurd.  
  
"I...don't need them anymore," he said at length. "Long story, I'll tell you later," said the Chinese youth, eyeing the folder again. "It says SEELE. What's that?" he asked. Tofu exchanged glances with him before opening the file and thumbing through its contents.  
  
"SEELE is a secret organization as old as civilization itself. That's not really important, though; what we've been working on is the beginning stages of what has been recently dubbed the 'Human Enhancement Project.' The formulas we've been working on have been based on herbal and horticulture arts designed for body fortification and aural manipulation. What we've been looking for is a way to develop a way to strengthen a human being to withstand forces far more powerful then a regular person could. I'm starting to question the committe's motives, though," he said, shuffling through one page after another.  
  
"Why have they asked you? Why do they want a herbalist from Nerima doing this job? No offense, of course."  
  
"None taken. Don't get me wrong, I'm only a cog in the machine. What we're working on is only a small part of the complete project. The organization is working towards leaps and bounds in genetic engineering, and various levels of spiritual manipulation. That requires expertise from many walks of life, including simple herbalists," he replied with a smile.  
  
"My project is based around the idea that from each person's aura stems the Inner Light of their soul. This light can manifest around their form as a protective field. To unleash this power takes certain kinds of changes in a person's biochemistry and aura. That is what we've been working on," said Tofu, his words gaining momentum as he progressed. At the last, he produced a narrow vial of green fluid for the youth.  
  
"The only problem," he continued, "is that I still have to work out some fundamental flaws in the formula. The committee wants it anyway, flaws or no, but I cannot allow them to have this serum until I can work out the problems."  
  
"Which are-?" asked Muu Tsu, getting edgy at the one-sided conversation.  
  
"Well, aside from the increased strength, stamina, and durability, the last effects are inevitably insanity and uncontrollable violent tendencies."  
  
"Ah, I see; just like everything else to come out of Nerima."  
  
"Yeah, well, we can't all be perfect. I'm going to need your help over the next few weeks to experiment this mess out before the committee starts to demand results, because I couldn't stand to let them use something I made that causes such horrid side effects. I just wanted to clear the air with you before asking for your help. I couldn't live with anything less."  
  
"Ok, good. My turn to talk? Allright. Well, first of all, I'm going to have to say this is some really freaky stuff but it only ranks number two on my list for today. Second of all, something tells me you got mixed up with the wrong kind of people. Years of living in the People's Republic have taught me a few things about secret organizations. There's much more at work then what they're telling you, and there's a good chance your life may be in danger-  
  
"-at this very moment," said Muu Tsu's voice from the monitor. Section 2 Agent B-14 took a few notes and picked up a handset phone, speaking briefly into it before lighting a cigarette and getting back to his work. The two figures on his screen continued their conversation unaware.  
  
"I knew it was risky when I began the project. I guess I was a little naïve at the time. This is my life's work though, Muu Tsu. Everything I've ever delved into in my life has been poured into this project, and I must see it through. The applications for humanity's progression stagger the mind," said the Doctor. Muu Tsu sighed in resignation.  
  
"You know I'm going to help you no matter what," he began. "But believe me when I say that this whole scenario has the words 'backstab' written all over it. I'd seriously watch out if I were you."  
  
"Agreed. Now, what is it exactly that you wanted to tell me?" asked the doctor with interest. Muu Tsu scratched the back of his head, and wondered where to begin.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. It's the darndest thing, really…"  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Tendo Dojo…  
  
Ranma was upset. More then upset, he was downright damn perturbed. He had met defeat at the hands of Muu Tsu! He had been mauled by the 'duck-boy!' Even worse, the Chinese martial artist did it without even breaking a sweat or showing any sign of exerting effort. How in God's name did he do it? Ranma meditated on this thought on his head, in the center of the dojo floor.  
  
"Boy! What are you just sitting around here for? Get back over to that cat café and give that second rate Amazon punk what-for!" ranted the senior Saotome as he paced across the width of the Dojo. "Hey, are you listening? Maybe you've just gotten soft Ranma! No son of mine gets-"  
  
"CAN it, old man!" roared Ranma as he dealt a swift strike upside Genma's head. "Somethin's happened to him. He's changed, and I mean seriously. He's even beaten the curse."  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Genma. His attention was immediately piqued.  
  
"You heard me. Xian Fu said that no matter how many times she's doused him, they can't get him to turn into a duck. You know what that means, don't you?" asked Ranma with a conspiratorial glint in his eye.  
  
"He's found the cure!" beamed Genma.  
  
"And we've got to find some way to beat it out of him!" affirmed Ranma, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Their half-cocked hopes were interrupted by the sound of a sliding door. Nabiki entered the room, her presence immediately gaining their undivided attention.  
  
"Oh, you simple creatures," she sighed. "Did you really think with the pummeling he gave you at lunch you're going to be able to even touch him in a fight? It looked to me like he was Keaneu Reeves and you were Agent Smith; he beat the holy crap out of you." Ranma's mood-o-meter immediately spiked at 'Mt. Vesuvius' level.  
  
"That's _not_ true! He, he- "  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He's got some bogus trick up his sleeve, same as always!" the martial artist roared. "He's nothing but a two-bit circus act, and _no one_ beats Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Someone just did," shot back Nabiki. "Now, you can admit that, and try and find out his secret the smart way, or you can get into another fight with him and see how _you_ like traction for a change." Ranma and Genma both considered this for a moment before answering.  
  
"So...what's the smart way?" asked Ranma cautiously.  
  
"I'm glad you asked!" beamed Nabiki, yen signs glowing in her eyes. Both Saotomes gulped, and great indeed was the gulping therof.  
  
**  
  
"Muu Tsu! This is incredible, come look at this!" called Doctor Tofu from his microscope. Muu Tsu bent over to peer at the specimen under the lens.  
  
"What am I looking at?" he asked carefully, impressed at the varying sizes and shapes of microorganisms.  
  
"This is that sample I just took of your blood," explained the Doctor. "The reason you really can't recognise it as blood is the abundance of new antibodies, cell types, hell, I don't even know what half of what's in here is for. Something tells me, though, that the spider that bit you still possessed all of these specially engineered chemicals and genetic fragments from the genetics project, and passed them along to you. That's why your aura's harmonized so quickly with your new body!"  
  
"So what does this mean?" asked the youth again. He was a science nut, but a whole lot of this was still flying way over his head.  
  
"This means that the key I was looking for to fix the problems in my serum is right here in your blood!" Tofu exclaimed.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"I'm dead serious, Muu Tsu. This could mean that we would have a perfected serum in the space of a week. Of course, I would have to do some isolating with the plasma in your blood. We don't want _all_ the recipients of this serum to be wallcrawlers, do we?"  
  
"Of course not," said Muu Tsu, a touch of defiance in his voice. He had begun to grow a little proud of his powers. As an afterthought, he added, "also, I know I kind of made a spectacle of myself earlier, but I really would like to try and keep this a secret. I don't want every nut in Nerima challenging me just to show that they're top dog."  
  
"Been taking notes when it comes to Ranma, eh?" asked Tofu. Muu Tsu nodded.  
  
"Being on the top as long as he's been, he's had to fight off every nutbar that comes along."  
  
"Including you?"  
  
"Damn straight, and look what it got him," said Muu Tsu with a smirk.  
  
"Now watch that attitude, Muu Tsu," warned the Doctor. Muu Tsu eyed Tofu suspiciously.  
  
"I have the ability to do so much with the knowlege I have amassed in my life," Tofu continued. "But just because I can knock someone out with a shihastsu pressure point doesn't mean I should. With great power, comes great responsibility, remember that."  
  
"Um...ok," said Muu Tsu, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Good, now, let's get to work-  
  
-and finish this project up," spoke the doctor's voice from a set of headphones on Nabiki Tendo's desk. In her hands was a notepad, and at her fingertips was a switchboard of all the various microphones she had managed to plant throughout the neighborhood.  
  
"Great power, huh? We'll just see where this takes us," she said, finishing up her notes and setting her pad down. Among the words and scribblings she had taken note of, the word "Wallcrawler?" stood out in the middle with three lines underneath.  
  
*****  
  
I told you I wanted to hand it out in chewable chunks, didn't I? Well, I was telling the truth! I wanted to set up the next chapter with a basic thought without drawing it out too much. Besides, I want to feed this out for today, and write my really intense next segment for tommorrow. Be prepared for things to really take off! 


	4. Interlude 1: XF's moment of Zen

Interlude: XF's moment of Zen  
  
******  
  
Muu Tsu stopped by a convenience store on the way home for the evening. Dropping off the film he shot and picking up a few notepads, he hoofed it back to the Nekohanten and hoped his nightly beating would be light. Upon his arrival, he was little surprised to find the resteraunt closed and the living quarters silent. The young martial artist calmly and quietly took care of his evening chores, cleaning the dishes and taking out the garbage.  
  
As Muu Tsu took the trash to the backalley pickup bin, he noticed a figure watching him from the roof. Turning, he caught sight of Xian Fu quickly attempting to evade his sight. She had been curled up into a tight ball, with her knees into her chest and arms around her legs. The moment she saw Muu Tsu turn around, she bolted for the apex of the roof and the other side.  
  
Pausing to catch her breath, Xian Fu took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. She jumped when not a moment later raven hair blew past her face, followed by Muu Tsu himself.  
  
{what's the matter?} he asked in mandarin. {You never come up here.}  
  
{Go away, Muu Tsu,} she said quietly. {Let me be alone for right now.}  
  
{Please tell me,} he insisted. She looked up at him, and he caught the faintest glimpse of a bruise on her neck. {Did I do that?} he asked in reproach, his voice growing suddenly weak. She shook her head slowly. He then realized who it must have been. {Why did she hurt you, Xian Fu?} he asked. {You did nothing wrong.}  
  
{I did enough. I lost to you, Muu Tsu. I lost to the one man she will never accept, and she knows now the man she wants for me fell by your hand. That is unacceptable for her,} she said, turning away to hide her fresh tears from him. Muu Tsu reached out to turn her chin back towards him.  
  
{And how do you feel?} he asked. Xian Fu immediately went to slap away his hand and pound the boy as she always had, but she could not budge his arm no matter how hard she tried. Reluctantly, Muu Tsu let his arm down as the love of his life sank into herself.  
  
{It is useless. I can't even give you a good beating into the ground anymore,} she sighed, as the emotional barriers she had built up began to unravel and her mind along with it. Muu Tsu knew half the reason she treated him like she did was to deaden what lay beneath. Now, that luxury was beginning to fade.  
  
{XF, If it'll make you feel any better, you can beat me up any time you want,} Muu Tsu said, placing his hand upon hers. She made no move to stop him.  
  
{Please go away. Can't you see what you're doing to me?}  
  
{Is that what you really want, Xian Fu?} he asked, standing and placing one foot on the apex of the roof, looking to leap away at the word. Xian fu suddenly burst into emotion, her button having been squarely pushed.  
  
{I don't _KNOW_ what I want, can't you understand that?} she cried. {I've gotten so far into what _she_ wants, and what _tradition_ demands that I don't know who I am or what happiness _is_ anymore! Do you think I like being like this?} she asked. {Everyone thinks of me as a backstabbing hussy who couldn't keep her pants on if she tried. I'm shallow, I'm blinded by pride, and I...I don't know why I do anything anymore,} she ranted, unable to contain the pain any longer. Muu Tsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, to which Xian Fu gave a half-hearted attempt to shrug off.  
  
{You've always known me to have poor sight, but _you_ would have to be blind to see those things in someone as wonderful as you. All I see when I look at you is someone that posesses far more courage, strength, and beauty then I could ever see again in a lifetime. And just in case you haven't noticed lately, my vision's just fine,} he said, dissapearing from sight. Xian Fu went to wipe the tears from her eyes again, only to discover dry cheeks, with only the faintest feeling of the presence of a kiss the moment before.  
  
**  
  
"I understand. Inform Section 2 of their orders and take care of it. Make it clean, and do it fast. I don't want this generating bad press, do you understand?" said the figure into a cellular phone. Terminating the call, he turned around in his chair to reguard the young man before him. He seemed in his early twenties, and had a light beard growing along the outside of his face. An unassuming smile graced his face as he bowed lightly to the man behind the great expanse of a desk. The possesor of the phone made a barely perceptable nod, then proceeded to browse through a file on his desk.  
  
"We here at the Marduk Institute are very interested in starting you on our latest project, Mr. Ikari," said the man in a booming voice. His eyes stared weakly at the young man, tired in their age. Soon, the man realized, he would need a implant or some form of technical assistance. "In fact," he remarked, "This project promises to expand into an organization all of its own."  
  
The young man smiled, and pushed his glasses further atop his nose.  
  
**  
  
Xian fu sat in her windowsil, contemplating Muu Tsu's words. She knew he had no ulterior reason to say them, she only doubted his sanity. How could someone feel that way for her, even after all this time of abuse and emotional neglect? What kind of person could love like that?  
  
What person could _be_ loved like that? she thought. Who am I? Between my petty arguments, childish voice, and one-track behavior, is it any wonder _I_ can't even think I'm anything but a waste?  
  
She paused for a moment before shutting the windows and shuffling across the room to her bed. She settled in slowly, pausing for a moment before closing her eyes for the night. She looked at her copy of the picture taken at Prince Toma's Island, and at the look of adoration coming from a certain young man.  
  
Thank you, Muu Tsu. It may be a while still before you hear me say it, but it's there all the same.  
  
**  
  
"What's the target?" asked her first accomplice. Nabiki smirked and gave her toady a knowing look.  
  
"Interestingly enough, it's not information this time. But it is still something quite profitable."  
  
"Oh, do tell," cooed the second of Nabiki's two underlings. "What's the damage?" she asked.  
  
"We may be looking at the cure for the Jusenkyo curse," stated Nabiki succinctly. Both girls nearly fell out of their chairs. "I believe Dr. Tofu and our formerly Chinese Duck friend have been keeping this secret from the rest of our beleaugered neighbors."  
  
"Dr. Tofu? You're wanting us to break into the neighborhood clinic that houses all kinds of controlled substances in a government standard protection area? We're talking high security here, Nabs."  
  
"Oh, believe me ladies, it's worse. Much worse. The first set of obstacles will be gaining entry into the interior of the clinic itself. It is constructed of a foot-thick concrete outer shell with bulletproof windows and access keys we won't have. After that's done with, we will have to navigate past the security system which is now standard in all public buildings, and since the clinic has recieved a number of government grants over the years they do consider it a public building. This consists of a series of motion detectors and alarm sensors that will trip a security service that monitors the area closely.  
  
"There are cameras mounted in at least one corner of every room, and only one place to disarm the system, which is past all of the sensors at the rear of the building. This only gets us to the outside of the storage room, whose interior is lined with an inch thick layer of steel on all sides, and an armored door for good measure. There is nothing special to consider once inside, but to gain entry requires a masterlock key and a combination on the door," finished Nabiki. Her accomplices gawked at her as though she were completely mad.  
  
"And you think we can do this?" asked one. Nabiki leveled her gaze at the young girl and gave her an award winning Nabiki grin.  
  
"No. We're _going_ to do it."  
  
********  
  
Ha! had to give a little lipaction to my favorite DePalma movie there, hope somebody caught the joke.  
  
I hope in the course of this story to prove a lot of stygmas wrong about XF. I know that on the outside she's shown some pretty ugly faces, but at least for Muu Tsu's happiness, I want her to show that her own inner good self can shine through. Hopeless Romantic, I guess. 


	5. The demands of pride, the demands of lif...

Chapter 4: The demands of honor, the demands of life  
  
A/N: Okay, ok, as far as the Nabs angle, this is the _humor_ of the chapter. Ha, ha? Funny? I'm not saying that Nabiki has the resources to make herself into a female Ethan Hunt, but isn't the picture a little priceless? Besides, you're reading too much between the lines. I took extra care to make everything sound much more impressive then it is. In short, all the freaking clinic has on it are a few locks and your basic home alarm system, but I needed all that to sound drawn-out and impressive. I'M A MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE FREAK, JUST BEAR WITH ME!  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Muu Tsu went to school as normal, apologising to his History teacher for a final he had missed the previous afternoon. He agreed to reschedule the exam and perform extra duities around the school. He then joined his JSL group in Calculus, just in time for that teacher's opening instructions. As the instructor droned on, Muu Tsu felt that mischevious urge creep up on him again. He turned to the expectant faces of his charges, and began to 'translate' the sensei's words.  
  
"You will have the full two hours to complete this test, so please do not rush," said the Teacher.  
  
{I am giving you only half an hour to finish this, so you had better get it right,} said Muu Tsu.  
  
"I don't mean to alarm any of you, but as you know, this test determines a good deal of your overall grade. If you fail this test, it is quite possible for you to fail this course."  
  
{If any of you fails this test, I will personally drag you out into the street and execute you myself.}  
  
"Be sure to only mark within the proper areas on your Scan-Tron sheet, and make each mark complete."  
  
{Twenty lashings each for marking outside the circles!}  
  
"If I catch anyone talking or cheating on this test, I will have to send you to the councelor's office, and give you a failing grade."  
  
{Any of you says as much as one word, and I will have you locked in the basement with the cockroaches for two weeks without water, _then_ drag you out into the street to execute you.}  
  
"Other then that, I wish you all good luck. You may begin," concluded the sensei.  
  
{This test is very hard, and I don't expect very many of you to pass. You should have already started, so hurry up,} finished Muu Tsu. The instructor gave Muu Tsu a smile as the Chinese youth bowed lightly and sat down in his place. The older man took a moment to make note of how much of a helpful, curteous student Muu Tsu was. The school board should give him a raise, he thought.  
  
**  
  
Ranma waited around the corner of the school, already done with his few tests of the day. he was lying in wait to test a theory of his. Of course, this theory was only half-baked, but then again what isn't, considering Ranma's ideas? He stared intently at the place where Muu Tsu would exit the building in a few minutes. The theory he had in mind was testing weither Muu Tsu's new abilities were any match for a well-placed Moku Takabisha blast. So intent was his stare, that he lost the focus that would have enabled him to hear someone approaching from behind.  
  
"Watcha doin,' Ranchan?" asked a curious Ukyo. Ranma surprised them both by clearing the ground a full four feet, landing again in a crouch where he stood before.  
  
"Jeez, Ucchan!" he breathed. "You just took about three years off my life, you know that?"  
  
"Aw, you're a big boy, you can handle it," she chided. "You didn't answer my question, though. You look like you're trying a good imitation of Kuno," she said, irking the pigtailed boy and causing him to whirl on her.  
  
"Hey! Since when did people start to compare me with that loser!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Woa, there, Ranma-honey. I think it's time you took a chill pill," she said, looking nervous at the angry glare directed her way. Ranma sighed, and slumped slightly where he sat.  
  
"Sorry about that, Ukyo," he said, his face meaning it. "I've been a little worked up lately."  
  
"A little? You're acting as if your whole world is falling apart," she said, daring to place a hand on his shoulder, blushing as she did it. "You've been defeated before, you know."  
  
"How is _that_ supposed to make me feel better, Ucchan?" he asked, turning back to his point of vigil. "I lost, and nothing's going to change that besided getting him back." Ukyo got to her feet and ground her heel into the ground, bunching her hands at her sides.  
  
"Aargh! If you think that you're whole life needs to revolve around being the best in the world, you're looking for a short, brutal, and unhappy one. Someday you're going to realize just what you really had going for you, Jackass," she spat, stomping off. Ranma blinked, letting the words absorb, and filing them away for later analysis. He watched the retreating form of Ukyo as she dissappeared in the direction she came from. Looking back, he didn't have much more time to think, for soon came the object of his obsession out the front doors of Furinkan High.  
  
"Yo, Muu Tsu, wait up!" he called, rushing out to catch up with him. "I gotta talk with you a minute!" The Chinese martial artist inwardly grumbled, but relented to the pigtailed boy's jabberings. As soon as Ranma caught up to him, though, the anything-goes martial artist's mind took the initiative and began thinking all on its own. It decided to process what he had just heard, along with Nabiki's earlier words, also taking into account a certain level of self-preservation. After a moment of silence, Muu Tsu shuffled his feet and crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay, Saotome, what do you want? I don't have all day, you know; I need to go and help Dr. Tofu today," he said, a touch irritable. Halfway through the Calculus test, one of his students nearly had a heart attack when he saw that he had 'run over' the 'time limit.' It took a little explaining, but he was able to calm down the student. Ranma took a little time to think of what he wanted to say.  
  
"I...ah, guess I want to first say...sorry for the times I...underestimated you, Muu Tsu," he said at length, sounding as though he were biting his own tongue off the whole time. "I only really figured Ryoga to be my close...equal in fighting, but I guess you proved me wrong the other day."  
  
"Yes. Yes I did, Ranma, so what's your point?" asked the taller boy. Ranma bristled momentarily, then held his breath and counted to ten.  
  
"You're not helping, man. Every fiber in my body is screaming to try and pound the living crap out of you right now, and that's how my old man would have it just fine," Ranma said at length.  
  
"But-?" prompted Muu Tsu.  
  
"But I'd like to think in the three years I've lived here, I would have learned a few things about actin' civilized. Besides that, I've earned a few too many bruises and bad days in the name of Saotome pride. For all being on top's gotten me, I'm not gettin' anything I really want," he said, thinking of Ukyo's words and retreating form, and of the sheer number of times he'd been malleted that week.  
  
"So now you know why I'm not rushing out to fight you, I hope," Muu Tsu said. "I didn't get this way so I could enjoy pounding you into the ground. I don't work that way. All I want from this mess is to win my darling Xian Fu's heart, and make a life for myself with her. That's all that's important to me."  
  
"I...I'm starting to hear you, man," said Ranma. "But for me, pride and family honor (not to mention pressure) demands that I fight you at least once more, in a...fair match, man-to-man. Can you understand that?" he asked. His Chinese counterpart nodded slightly.  
  
"Just like the old days, ring and all," he sighed. Muu Tsu thought it over for a moment, then extended his hand with a smile. "From one warrior to another, once and for all," he said. Ranma smiled and took the hand in a firm grasp.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, the competetive Saotome edge creeping into his expression. Muu Tsu returned the expression, breaking the handshake after a moment.  
  
"Good, because you're not going to get it any other way," he said, turning to walk to the clinic. "No weapons, no energy attacks, just you and me in a ring for all to see."  
  
"Agreed!" Ranma called after him, laughing. "I'll have my people call your people!"  
  
"Time and place, Saotome."  
  
"You got it," said Ranma, watching the departing figure for a moment before deciding to start his own route home. That went a lot better then my first plan would have, he realized. I may face defeat again, but at least I won't look like a punk in the process. He turned to find himself face-on with a smiling female figure.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" asked a beaming Ukyo. Ranma crossed his arms and defiantly looked away as a reflex action before replying.  
  
"Aren't you gonna gripe me out for still fightin' the guy?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not, sugar. I know a few things about family pride myself, you know. This way, though, it'll be between you two with dignity. The last thing I want to see is my Ranma-honey so blinded by honor and pride he gets plastered on the front lawn morning after morning like a certain bokken- fighting jackass I know," she replied, giving him a wink. "You did good, sugar. Now, how about I reward that brain of yours for thinking for once?" she asked.  
  
Ranma didn't know about his brain, but his stomach sure appreciated that offer. The pair began a direct route to Ucchan's for a quick bite.  
  
**  
  
A light knock sounded on Xian Fu's door. No sound issued from inside. Ko Lon sighed quietly to herself, before knocking again. A soft voice could barely be heard through the wood.  
  
{Go away, please,} said Xian Fu from within.  
  
{Oh, come now, child. We can't have that at all. Can't your old granny come in to apologise?} asked Ko Lon. At that, she could hear a light rustling inside, then the catch on the door being unlocked. She could have easily broken through the door with minimal effort, but she was hoping to show a better side of herself today. Pushing the door open, the stunted form of the Amazon elder walked into her Great-grandaughter's room and sat next to her on the bed. {You're angry with me,} she said.  
  
"Xian Fu no angry, just confused," said Xian Fu in Japanese, shaking her head and continuing in Mandarin. {Who am I, great-grandmother? If I don't know that, what's there for me in life?}  
  
{Nonesense, child,} remarked the Elder, {You're an Amazon warrior, the best of the tribe.}  
  
{But that doesn't _mean_ anything out here, Great-grandmother! It doesn't make me able to write an equation, or help me to read well. All being an Amazon has done for me since I first came here was set me apart from everyone else in the worst way. I am a disruptive, chaotic, non- contributional menace,} she replied, undaunted by the simple explaination. Ko Lon herself even seemed distraught with those words, for she knew them to be true.  
  
{So how do you intend to fix this?} she asked, ancient eyes intent on younger ones. Xian Fu seemed unsure as how to answer that question correctly.  
  
{I'll do whatever you say I need to, Elder,} she sighed, bowing her head. Ko Lon was immediately disgusted and sorrowed by the display. She knew it was her own fault that the young woman before her was like this. She had wanted to raise a leader, but instead got a machiene only capable of following tradition as law saw fit. Ko Lon took a moment to reply to her decendant and heir.  
  
{I was wrong when I yelled at you last night,} she said. {Not only are you at a mature enough age, you are at a time when you must make decisions for yourself, to learn the consequences for good or ill on your own,} she admitted at length. Xian Fu reached up tentatively with her right hand to lightly massage the side of her neck, unknowingly wrenching the heart of the old Elder. {I am the most wrong for striking you in anger, my child.}  
  
{I spoke out of place, Great-grandmother,} XF said quietly. {It is not my business to question the wisdom of an Elder Amazon. I was punished accordingly.}  
  
{That's not true. Don't ever let that happen again, do you hear me? Not with me, not with anyone else. You have a right to say what you feel in your heart.}  
  
{Even if it is wrong?}  
  
{Only time can tell that, my child, and ultimately, those decisions and consequences are only good or bad as you see them. Everyone in this town has their own set of truths, from their own point of view. I need to stop trying so hard to make you see mine, and let you find it for yourself,} said the Elder, pausing momentarily as she considered another serious error of hers. {It was my arrogance that gave you that curse that your beloved hates so much.}  
  
My beloved... thought Xian Fu. Do I really love him, or love the _idea_ that being with him once was?  
  
After another moment of slience, Ko Lon hopped back on her staff and faced her great-granddaughter one last time before turning to leave.  
  
"I see that you must decide _that_ for yourself as well. Indeed, I shall be very interested in seeing where you take yourself Xian Fu, but believe me when I say now that the choice is yours. A marriage without love leaves for an unhappy life. Now, get ready for your tests tommorrow, and show those Japanese that you're just as smart as they are!} she said, bounding away. Xian Fu stood to close the door, the hint of a smile tugging at her face.  
  
**  
  
"Yo, Doc!" called Muu Tsu from the hallway. "Doc, I'm in, do you need me to run to the store for anything?" he asked. Finding Dr. Tofu in the reaserch room over another microscope, the Chinese youth plopped down into a chair and put his feet up.  
  
"Making ourselves at home, are we?" asked the Doctor, pretending to be annoyed. Muu Tsu removed his feet from the table. "Much better. Actually no, Muu Tsu, the only supply I'm going to need to tap for today is you."  
  
"Ce moi?" asked the boy.  
  
"Yep, I need to take a quart or two of your blood again," the Doctor replied. Muu Tsu grimiced for only a moment, then began to roll up his robe sleeves for a good clean angle. Tofu left the microscope, and brought over the proper collection supplies to the chair where the boy sat. After a moment of difficulty, Tofu managed to strike the right area, and the process began.  
  
"Do you know," Tofu said, moving back to his previous work, "that it is something near impossible to get through any of you super-fighters' skin? The last time Ranma came in for school innoculations I nearly broke the needle giving him the shot."  
  
"That's something interesting," noted Muu Tsu. He idly wondered how he would fare back at the village, even without the latest developments in his abilities. "I guess we've all just slowly grown stronger and stronger without realizing it. So, how's the progress thus far?"  
  
"Excellent, excellent," remarked the Doctor. "You would not believe the effects your blood particulates and plasma have on the baseline formula of the serum. It almost serves as a catalyst, changing not only the formula's contents itself, but helping the cells harmonize and adjust to the extreme changes. It purifies the substance, as you can see," said the doctor, holding up a test tube of his latest results. All Muu Tsu could see was a clear liquid.  
  
"That's great to hear, Doc. Now, what exactly do you hypothesize this batch of serum could do?" he asked, curious to hear the details.  
  
"Well, first let me explain what the origional serum did, and then I'll tell you what's changed. The goals of the project were to enhance spiritual energy above all else, most of the other physical changes were expected side effects. Unfortunately, the first attempt at completing this produced the green stuff, as you saw earlier. The easiest emotions and spiritual energies at a human being's command are fear, anger, sadness, and the extreme versions therof. Unfortunately, they're also the hardest to control once let loose. That is why it ultimately results in dark energies and insanity," he said, turning towards the young man and the tube still running out of his arm.  
  
"The inner light of the soul, as I put it," continued the Doctor, "is indeed released, but not in any way we can deem beneficial." The doctor paused before continuing. "What is created, in essence, is the most ugly and terrifying side of humanity, absolute desolation, absolute hatred, and worst of all, Absolute Terror. Any individual, no matter how noble, that uses this Absolute Terror field in this manner would ultimately be consumed by it, an unstoppable force of evil."  
  
"So, how have we managed to change that?" asked Muu Tsu, the conversation getting more and more interesting with the amount of blood leaving his system. He was feeling a little light-headed, but nothing entirely too unpleasant. The doctor smiled before continuing.  
  
"That's the best part. In essence, what the catalysts have allowed us to do is grant the new serum the ability to harness the exact opposite of the human character. The absolute positive emotions of a human being are released, and undoubtably they are much more powerful, if only harder to control. I intend to call this the Absolute Truth field, in that the true beauty of humanity can be its only savior."  
  
"That's really something else, Doc," remarked the young man, head beginning to sag to one side. Tofu soon realized that he had better stop the collection process before Muu Tsu passed right out.  
  
**  
  
"Good work. Continue to update me on the Doctor's progress. We're going to move back the date until he has finished the perfected serum. No need to waste perfectly good work before its time," said the voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Understood, sir," remarked Agent B-12 succinctly.  
  
"Also, find out what you can about that boy. I understand you weren't ordered to monitor the young man or his words in the building until now, but from here on pay attention to every syllable, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"That is all," said the gravelly voice before clicking off.  
  
**  
  
"I talked with XF yesterday after the fight," remarked Muu Tsu after he began to feel more like himself.  
  
"Oh, really?" asked the Doctor. "What did she have to say; does she feel any different now that you've defeated her Amazon 'husband'?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what she feels, but I know she's awfully conflicted. The dried-up monkey doesn't help matters any with the psychotic grip she has on that girl's life," Muu Tsu answered at length. Tofu chuckled lightly.  
  
"Well, someday she'll have to leave the nest. She can't be Ko Lon's ward forever, and I think she'd better get used to that idea now before the old Elder really is gone, and she'll have no direction to go in life."  
  
"I told her something like that," Muu Tsu affirmed, "but I'm not sure how she recieved it. Xian Fu's always been two minds about everything, one loyally towing the line for the tribe, and the other trying desperately to find her own way. It's the conflict between these two sides that produces most of the wierd stuff she does sometimes, and makes her go a little overboard. I think the reason she does most of the things she does in the extreme, is that she doesn't want anything to do with it, but she'll push it as far as it can go just so she can get it over with quickly."  
  
"That's a very interesting observation," remarked the Doctor.  
  
"I try," replied Muu Tsu. "I mean, I've only spent most of my life watching her, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"Well, I'm seriously considering proposing to her, if she's in the right frame of mind by the time I defeat Saotome."  
  
"Proposing again? Muu Tsu, do you ever learn?" asked the Doctor before backtracking the conversation. "Waitaminute, did you just say defeat Saotome?"  
  
"Sure did. He and I are going to have one final duel," said Muu Tsu with some measure of pride in his voice. Tofu bowed his head in dissaproval.  
  
"Muu Tsu, what did I tell you about responsibility?"  
  
"I didn't want this fight, he did!" insisted Muu Tsu. "It satisfies honor and leaves no question on the matter. Besides, I think he knows he's going to lose, or is at least ready to accept defeat after he's had a chance to train hard and take me on in a fair fight."  
  
"If you already know you're going to win, why are you fighting?" asked the Doctor sullenly. "You could have easily said no and walked away, without any dishonor."  
  
"I've seen way too many of my friends, including myself, get so carried away by honor and pride that all it leaves them with are bout after bout, backstabbing each other on the street until no one is left with any dignity anymore. All we become are a crowd of animals, tearing up each other's lives and this neighborhood again and again. Through everything I've done here, I consider Ranma a kind of friend. He can be annoying and obnoxious, but he's still a friend. The last thing I want to see is the great fighter and competitor waste his life away with pride, especially on me. This final battle will prove everything."  
  
"It proves nothing, Muu Tsu," countered the Doctor. "You're not human anymore. it may be true and just what you're planning to do, get Ranma away from the 'win at all costs' obsession, but you have to accept that you're not human anymore."  
  
"Nani?" Muu Tsu asked, unsure as how to take that statment.  
  
"You are _not_ human, Muu Tsu. As powerful as all of you seem to be from time to time, you are all still Homo Sapiens. You, however, have changed so dramatically, that at the base level of existence you are no longer a normal human being. That is how the curse was lifted, and that is why you must wield this power with caution."  
  
"I understand that, Doc, but why all the pressure all of a sudden? Do you think I'm going to become a criminal?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"I know I'm changing, Tofu. I know that, and I have to live with who I am now. Don't lecture me on how to live my life, Doc. You're my friend, but I'll be damned if you're going to let our age difference make you my father," he concluded, stomping out of the office and out the clinic doors. Tofu sighed and let his shoulders and head slump, trying to understand why Muu Tsu got so defensive so quickly.  
  
After a moment of contemplation, Tofu finished up the day's work, placed the specimens in the storage room, and went home for the night.  
  
**  
  
Later that night...  
  
Lifting the grate off of the vent, Nabiki slowly lowered herself on the series of cables and harnesses she had strapped to herself.  
  
Thank god for all those rapelling classes when I wanted to go Moutain climbing last summer, she thought, touching down on the floor neatly. Looking around, she could see nothing too obvious, other then a specimen holder containing six vials. Three of the vials were of a deep green color, two were red, and one appeared to be half-full of a clear liquid.  
  
Nabs bent to read the labels, which appeared to be scribbled in Muu Tsu's handwriting. Under the green test tubes, were written the words "bad freaking trouble." Under the single clear tube was written, "Not quite done yet," with the current date. The red tubes, however, had the words, "The good stuff!" written on them. Deducing quickly, she snagged one of the red tubes, and placed it in a pouch on her side.  
  
I'm glad I'm starting to get out more, she thought to herself, giving a sharp tug on the rope. As her accomplices hoisted her back through the ventilation shaft, she had another thought. Not as glad as I am though that nobody seems to ever care about air conditioning vents anymore  
  
**  
  
A/N:  
  
As you could probably tell, the theme of this chapter is the futility and stupidity of pride and honor, and how entrenched the Nerimites seem to be in this black hole. Anyhow, next chapter with finally deal with the entrance of the villan (aside from SEELE, which is our main source of evil), and the final metamorphosis of our hero! 


	6. Absolute terror

Chapter 5: Absolute Terror  
  
A/N: quick observation I've just made of my own character formats. The Xian Fu I'm making seems almost a meshing of Asuka Soryu and Rei Ayanami. I admit I'm an EVA-phile, and I have a particular liking of Rei (hence all the technical speak, seeming a little OOC). Otherwise, I hope I'm making a good assumption that everyone is a little more advanced by the time they graduate.  
  
The plot thickens...  
  
******  
  
"How much do you want?" asked Ranma, saliva beginning to ooze down his chin. Nabiki crossed her arms and gave the Saotomes a contented smile. Oh, that warm fuzzy feeling when you know you have absolute control...  
  
"How much are you willing to pay for it?" she asked. To punctuate her view, she produced the vial of red liquid from her handbag, and waved it tantalizingly before them. Ranma was ready to sign his life away to get that vial. All reason blinded, he reached for the test tube, to have it jerked away by the hands that kept it.  
  
"Ten thousand yen!" the young martial artist exclaimed, jumping for the tube in his eagerness. Nabiki merely held the tube higher, watching the boy's antics in amusement.  
  
"Boy, you don't have that kind of cash, and you know it!" exclaimed Genma. "_I'll_ pay ten thousand yen!" announced the older Saotome. "Go ahead and give me that vial, and I'll get the money to you later!"  
  
"Ha! Fat chance, old man, that cure's MINE!" demanded the younger Saotome, as father and son got into an good ol' fashioned brawl in the middle of the living room. Nabiki sighed, realizing that this would take longer then she thought.  
  
**  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Children of All Ages! WELCOME, to the GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH!" announced the ringleader, as various acts began in the three rings of the circus. Acrobats tumbled and jumped in seeminly impossible ways along the high-wire. Clowns ran along the sidelines, entertaining the crowd with their antics. Trained animals performed tricks through hoops of fire. All of this passed by in the background for the latest re-addition to the act.  
  
Muu Tsu hung in the wings quietly, patiently awaiting the signal for his entrance. A worker stopped by momentarily to ensure all was ready.  
  
"You sure this is a go, Muu Tsu? You haven't been under the big top in almost three years, you know," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm all set."  
  
"You don't need any wires, or nets or anything, you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm allright."  
  
"Ok bud; may God be with you," said the worker, speaking breifly into a radio handset before nodding to Muu Tsu. For his own part, the Chinese youth really didn't want to be up there at all, and every part of him wanted to run back home and forget the whole thing.  
  
But I can't stop now, he thought. This'll pay for the ring, and Xian Fu deserves the best in all of Japan.  
  
The announcer began the rant as Muu Tsu prepared himself.  
  
"May I direct your attention to the center ring! Tonight and tonight only! We have a real treat for you, ladies and gentlemen! In the center ring, without benefit of net, harness, or even the highwire, you will witness the greatest in acrobatic skill ever attempted! We are proud to present the one...the only...the _Amaaaazing Spider-Maaaan!_" he exclaimed, the spotlight highlighting the platform on which Muu Tsu stood.  
  
He was dressed much the same as he always had, minus the patterns on his robe, with black gloves covering his hands and forearms, large reflective shades over his eyes, and a black ascot covering the bottom half of his face. His pants were black, and his hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.  
  
Sweet Jesus, he couldn't even get the name right, he thought bitterly, I told him, I'm the Human Spider. Oh well...here we go...  
  
Giving a single two-fingered salute, Muu Tsu took a swan dive off of the platform, and began what was ultimately an inpromptu performance.  
  
**  
  
"Okay, let me get this right. Ranma, you hereby give me the rights to power of attorney to allow any and all photoshoots I so deem neccesary, along with standard agent's fee, finder's fee, and a healthy 10% extra. This contract would stand for the rest of your mortal existence, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, you got it!" exclaimed the pigtailed martial artist. Ha, what a dope! Doesn't she realize that once I'm cured I won't be able to do her little 'photoshoots' anymore?  
  
"Great; I hear the gay porn market is about to spike," she said offhandedly. Ranma choked and ran for the nearest sink. Genma laughed so hard, he nearly fell over. When the younger Saotome returned, he did not look at all amused. Genma continued to laugh, until he did indeed fall over.  
  
"Ha, ha. Okay, you had your joke. No deal, we'll figure something else out."  
  
"Are you sure? There's a lot of money to be made in 'playgirl,' I'll bet," Nabs teased.  
  
"Pretty sure! No, make that _very_ sure! Absolutely, _positively_ sure!"  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu finished with a flourish, lashing out with two chains to grasp the tent poles, and lowering himself to the sandpit below. With a flick of his wrist, he retrieved the chains and replaced them within his robes. After a quick bow, he launched a chain directly upwards, and hooked the top rafter. With a deft leap, he began ascending the chain upside-down until he dissapeared from sight back onto his platform and into the shadows.  
  
As the Chinese youth made his way out of the tent, he was grinning from ear to ear. The crowd was going wild, and cheering at the top of their lungs. That was fun! he thought. What a rush!  
  
**  
  
"Okay, I think we've got it worked out now. I hereby gain possesion of 10% of anything you earn over the next ten years, sound about fair?"  
  
"Go for it, boy; anything's better then gay porn," advised Genma off to the side.  
  
"You got that right, pop. Nabiki, you've got yourself a deal," Ranma said, shaking the Tendo girl's hand, and holding out the other in quivering anticipation. Handing over the vial, Nabiki walked away with a very satisfied expression across her face. Ranma grasped hungrily at the test tube, eager to...to...  
  
"Hey! What the heck do I do with this thing, anyhow?" he called after the retreating form of the young woman.  
  
"Not my department, Saotome," Nabiki said flippantly, ascending the stairs to her room and closing the door.  
  
"So...what? Do I drink the stuff?" Ranma asked, turning to his father.  
  
"I'm game," said the older Saotome, swiping the vail and popping the cork. Ranma had about enough time to gawk and fume before Genma began to raise the tube to his lips. Fortunately, before the bespeckled Saotome had a chance to drink the liquid, a screech startled them both.  
  
"Genma! For the love of God don't drink that!" screeched the unmistakable rasp of Happosai. Both pairs of eyes were suddenly on the shrivled man, and he looked annoyed. "What the hell do you think you're doing? That's blood!" He screeched. Genma would have nearly dropped the tube at that moment if it weren't for Ranma's reflexes, snatching the tube as soon as it left his father's hands, and stopping the top with its cork.  
  
"What makes you say that, old freak?" asked Ranma, eyeing the liquid suspiciously. The elder anything-goes martial artist narrowed his eyes at the young Saotome.  
  
"With the amount of blood I've spilled in my lifetime, I'd like to think I know what it smells like," answered the withered pervert. "And as evil as you all think I am, there is no way I'd let any deciple of _mine_ drink blood when I can help it!"  
  
"Nabiki! No deal, there's no way I can drink this!" Ranma shouted in the direction of Nabiki's room. In an instant, Happosai had leapt up and snatched the vial from the young Saotome's hands. "Hey! What's your problem, old freak?" Ranma challenged, already not having much of a good day. Happosai ignored the threats, instead busily examining the tube and its contents.  
  
"Hmm, very interesting..." he commented.  
  
"What is it, master?" asked an inquisitive Genma. Happosai slowly turned the vial over in his hands.  
  
"If I've been hearing the grapevine right, you just lost to our Amazon friend the other day," he stated. Ranma immediately bristled once more at the mention of his defeat.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" he demanded.  
  
"I've also been listening to you two drone on recently," continued Happosai. "If I'm correct, then Nabiki must have accidentally swiped a sample of Muu Tsu's blood from the clinic."  
  
"Aw, man! Gross! Are you telling me that _this_ is Muu Tsu's _blood_?" asked Ranma. Happosai leveled a 'what the hell do you think I just said' look at the martial artist.  
  
"Give the boy in the red pajamas a prize," he muttered, tossing the vial back to the sputtering Saotome. A voice from above startled them from any futher bickering.  
  
"Well, there were three sets of vials in the storage room," she offered. "There were green ones, red ones like I got, and some kind of clear one," said the middle Tendo sibling. Another voice from across the room startled everyone.  
  
"Well, if Mousse somehow found the cure, and the Doctor is taking his blood, he must be making the serum out of it somehow," said the voice of Akane from the comfort of the living room couch. "I practially grew up half the time in that clinic, so I know a few things about what he does. That clear stuff is probably Mousse's blood plasma."  
  
"Um...thanks," mumbled Ranma, unsure if he understood all that had been said. Akane tossed up her hands in defeat, and returned to her TV show. The exploits of Mulder and Scully were mild compared to the stresses of her daily life. Ranma held up the vial again to stare at its contents and contemplate his next move. One minute turned into ten, into fifteen. A vein stood out on Genma's forehead before he finally clouted Ranma one over the head.  
  
"Boy! This is no time for hesitating!" he exclaimed. "You need to get your butt over there and get one of the green ones!"  
  
"Ow! Jeez pop, lay off wouldya? How do you expect us to get in there, anyway?" complained the junior Saotome. A snort from above again brought their attention to the railing where Nabiki stood, returning from a dip in the furo.  
  
"Y'know, the best part of my job is that I get paid to do what _anyone_ can do on their own with a little intelligence. I guess that's what sets me apart in this town," she sneered. "Getting in was no trouble at all, just unhook the air conditioning vent on the east wall, and it's a cinch from there."  
  
Ranma boggled, now aware that he had nearly signed his life away for something that wouldn't have taken him an hour to do.  
  
"Don't feel too bad; you also paid me to find out about this stuff in the first place, and you have to admit, you didn't have a clue," teased Nabiki as she reentered her room and shut the door.  
  
"Right! Let's get over there!" announced Ranma, breaking from his stupor. Stowing the vial in a nearby empty vase for safekeeping, he proceeded out the front gates into the night.  
  
Unfortunately for the young Saotome, mischevous gears were already turning in the mind of another. Ranma hadn't gone one block before a small powderbomb rolled in front of his feet. Ranma had only enough time to widen his eyes before the tiny package exploded, gassing him into unconsciouness. A looming form stooped over the comatose boy, ready with rope to bind him with.  
  
I'm sorry to do this to you, boy, thought Genma as he hogtied his son with the rope. Don't worry; your ol' dad'll save you some after he's finally had the chance to be cured...  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu was almost literally skipping down the street, feeling as light as a feather. Secured amongst the metric ton of...stuff...he had on him, was a single box, with a single silver ring, in which was encrusted a single 24karat diamond. He couldn't wait until after the duel so that he could finally defeat his love and win her heart. He could picture the moment now: as he picked up his darling Xian Fu from the ground, beaten but intact, he would press the ring into her hand, holding her close while down on one knee.  
  
It's sick, but kinda touching in a way, he mused, always a touch wary of Amazon traditions. He abided by them, but it never meant that he liked them. The Chinese youth gazed up at the clear night sky, and wondered what to do next. The night was still young, and he had nothing planned at all. I feel kind of bad for yelling at the Doc earlier, maybe I should go back and apologise? he thought. He then thought of the chiding words of the older man, and his temper flared again. How dare he try to judge me, after all I've been through for this, Muu Tsu thought with vehemence.  
  
He thought it better to go home instead, and catch up on some reading.  
  
**  
  
A dark, bulbous shape eclipsed the moonlight on the roof of Tofu's clinic. A moment later, gravity provided for a quick descent for the figure, as he had tripped over a ledge in his haste. Pretending his blunder hadn't really happened, the solemn shape crept closer to the building, feeling for his target. Silently, the figure unhinged the ventillation grate on the eastern wall of the building, finding some level of difficulty when attempting to squeeze in himself. The grate snapped back into place after the passing of the mysterious intruder, not a trace left of his presence or his identity.  
  
Aw hell, who am I kidding? Anyone short of a blind ewok with a poloroid camera could tell it was Genma Saotome.  
  
**  
  
Dr. Tofu Ono sat in his modest apartment adjacent to the clinic, in deep thought. The truth was, he had been even closer to the completed formula then he had let on, and as the day's experiments progressed, he was astonished to find that with a few more adjustments, he would have what the committe was looking for. Then again...  
  
Who are they to trust with such power? he asked himself. Can they be trusted to use it correctly? Can I? he contemplated, unsure of even that. The gifts Muu Tsu's blood had given the project were extraordinary to say the least, but he had not made that work himself. He could not take credit nor responsibility for the discoveries he had made, nor properly utilize the fruits of those discoveries without having made those sacrifices for himself. He was a simple man standing on the shoulders of giants in order to touch God.  
  
He had already dressed for bed, but the Doctor rose to change his clothing again, to depart for his makeshift lab. There was something he needed to take care of. Tonight. His conscience could no longer bear the burden he had been asking it to.  
  
**  
  
Gotta. Make it. Get the. Cure. Super. Strength. Ultimate. Skill. Can't. Stop. Now... thought Genma desperately, clinging his way through the ventillation shaft of the Nerima clinic. With a mighty shove, he managed to propel his body over another ventilation grating, therby granting him a view of the room below. Having worked part-time at the clinic off and on, he knew this to be the reception area. Moaning softly to himself, the cursed man continued his slowly progressing quest.  
  
**  
  
"Bravo one-six, this is Bravo one-four," said the man into the radio handset. "Do you copy, over?"  
  
"Bravo one-four, this is Bravo one-six, reading you loud and clear, over," replied a voice over the radio.  
  
"Bravo one-six, this is Bravo one-four, prepare to execute order seven-one- niner. I say again, prepare to execute order seven-one-niner. T-minus ten mikes to execution, over."  
  
"Bravo one-four, this is Bravo one-six, copy that. Moving units into position, over."  
  
"Bravo one-six, this is Bravo one-four. Execution order is callsign 'albatross,' I say again: the execution order is callsign 'albatross.' Radio silence is now in effect until execution order is given. Over and out," finished the agent, clicking off his mic but keeping the channel open. He lit a ciggarette, and watched the figure on the monitor put on his shoes. It wouldn't be very long now before those shoes were encased in concrete, and headed to the bottom of the reservoir.  
  
The man checked his watch. Ten minutes; it was going to be awfully close.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu was somewhere around chapter three when a knock sounded on his cupboard door. Opening the narrow hole, he gulped as the form of his Elder appeared on the other side of it.  
  
"Read any good books lately?" she rasped with a chuckle, always amused at his nervous expression they boy had on around her when not in a mood over Xian Fu. The Chinese youth set the paperback down and sat up on his bed as high as the space would allow. No glasses, she noted with interest.  
  
"Yeah, that Palanuik is a real nutcase. Brilliant author, but a nutcase," he said, filing away the book with the pink soap on the cover for later delving.  
  
"Just as long as you don't suddenly acquire any new imaginary friends," she remarked with a sneer. It pays to go see a movie every so often, she mused, glad that she had taken up the habit.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't that be something?" said Muu Tsu, suddenly feeling a distinct chill running down his spine. Ko Lon decided to suspend any further smalltalk, and cut to the chase.  
  
"Word has it that you're facing son-in-law for a formal match this weekend," she said.  
  
"Well, I don't know about the time and place, but if you heard its this weekend, then it must be," he replied, uncomfortable as always under her gaze. "This should determine everything between us, man to man."  
  
"I hope so, or else Ranma will drive himself into the ground time and time again with more fights and new moves until he has proven your superior, or your equal."  
  
"I am aware of that possibility, Elder," replied Muu Tsu. "However, he has already suffered defeat at my hands. This is a mere formality for me, to make it the undeniable truth," he said, looking her square in the eyes. "I have beaten Ranma Saotome, and though it frightened me at first to do so, it was the greatest feeling of my life," he said, a feral grin spreading across his face. Ko Lon surprised him to no end by returning the smile.  
  
"My my, it looks as though you've finally found your taste for blood!" she said, excited at what she saw in the young man at that moment. "Feed that, Muu Tsu, feet it and watch your opponents crumble at your feet," said the Amazon elder, her pride betraying her normal level of control. "I saw this once in son-in-law, and now I see it in you, Muu Tsu Jiang. Your aura now speaks volumes of your strength, and your words of your spirit. You're really one of us now, Muu Tsu," she said, bounding off with a satisfied look upon her face.  
  
Muu Tsu slumped back into his bed, hating every word he had just heard. The Doc was right, he thought with distain. Extricating himself from his domacile, Muu Tsu quickly exited the Nekohanten and stepped out into the night.  
  
**  
  
"Aha! This is it!" exclaimed the elder Saotome, before grabbing his mouth as he realized he had just spoken aloud. A quick look around told him that no one was around to hear him anyway, so he relaxed. Working silently, he loosened the grating until it came off cleanly in his hands, allowing for his passage to the room below. Genma swung down into the storage area, glad to be freed from the confines of the ducts.  
  
Glancing around, he quickly caught sight of the specimen holder, and the vials they contained. With eager abandon, he snatched one of the green ones, and held it up in all its splendor. Tucking it into his robe, Genma strode confidently back to the spot he had landed, looked upward, and nearly burst into Soun-level tearworks when he realized there was no way, even with himself as a martial artist, to clear the twenty-foot jump and still successfully manage to enter the tube without dislocating the entire system.  
  
It was then that Genma decided the direct method would perhaps be the wiser in this case. At least, he reasoned, there would be less property damage. Unlocking the deadbolt and doorhandle, Genma was about to ease the storage area door open when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.  
  
**  
  
Tofu unlocked the doors and swept past the few rooms of his clinic to disarm the alarm system at the building's rear wall just before the storage area. He then turned and went into his research room, still unsure as to what he was going to do.  
  
I've got to...destroy the research notes, he realized first, going to gather the materials together. Almost as an afterthought, he ignighted a bunsen burner during the course of his rampage through the room. He went through boxes and boxes of documents, pouring over each one in turn, pulling out anything that referred to the Human Enhancement Project.  
  
I'll destroy these documents first, then my equipment, and then finally I'll destroy the specimens of both formula Alpha and Beta, along with Muu Tsu's blood samples, he thought, quickening the pace of his work.  
  
After a few minutes, Tofu had a sizable pile that he began to systematically torch with the burner. He knew that this move may even cost him his life, but he was not about to risk the consequences on humanity that he feared most.  
  
Itself.  
  
**  
  
"Bravo one-six, this is Bravo one-four, we have situation red, I say again, situation red on target, over," said the agent into the handset, quickly crushing out the dying butt of his ciggarette, and intently watching the Doctor as he went on a destructive rampage around the room.  
  
"Bravo one-four, this is Bravo one-six, do we have a go, over?" responded the voice on the other end. The agent could hear the sound of magazines being loaded and the rustle of clothing as the agents moved their gear into place for the seige.  
  
"Bravo one-six, are all units in position, over?" asked the man of his counterpart, while asking himself once, but only once, if what he was about to order was right.  
  
"Affirmative, all units are locked and loaded,"  
  
"Bravo one-six, _Albatross_, I say again, _Albatross_," the man said, lighting up another ciggarette and silently praying to whatever dwelt above for its forgiveness.  
  
On the outside bird's-eye monitor, he could see small black forms begin to swarm on the building.  
  
**  
  
Tofu had finished with the last of the documents, the folder containing the orders from the Marduk Institute, the puppet corporation under SEELE. He nearly had enough time to reach for the cord hanging around his neck when the world exploded.  
  
**  
  
Genma had decided that it was in the best interests of all that he stay put for now, and wait until the coast was clear. The cold tube that pressed against his skin from the confines of his robe called to him, the desire and promise of a cure beginning to get the best of him.  
  
No, he thought to himself. I'm going to save it for the boy. If I'd let him come, there's not a chance in hell he'd bring back something for me. But this way, I've got mine and I'll be sure he gets his, thought the elder Saotome, awfully pleased with himself and his generosity.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of shattering glass and exploding gunshells.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu had not gotten more then a block from the resteraunt before he heard the unmistakable sound of AK-47 fire from down the block. He broke into a sprint for the clinic.  
  
**  
  
Nabiki screamed as she snatched the headphones from her head, tossing them across the room as the sounds of erupting gunfire barked from the small speakers. Jesus, I really stepped in it this time, she thought, grabbing for her phone through the first traces of tears.  
  
**  
  
Tofu looked up from the burning desolation of what was once his research room, into the faces of several men who, aside from the assult rifles and masks, appeared well-dressed. He opened his mouth to speak, but one of the men immediately answered him by putting a bullet through his left kneecap with a .45 Desert Eagle. When the Doctor cried out in pain, he put a bullet through his right one.  
  
**  
  
Genma heard the Doctor's cries, and his mind began to race a mile a minute. I've got to do something! it screamed, fighting his usual knee-jerk reaction to flee danger. A life was on the line, and he couldn't just let a good man like Dr. Tofu die. Drawing the vial from his robe, Genma Saotome did what he thought was the most noble act he would ever perform in his life.  
  
**  
  
The agent in the van jumped as he heard the sound of sirens approaching. Dammit, I thought we had local law enforcement covered! he thought with surprise. He quickly deduced the best course of action was to lead the police away from the scene, and give the men a few minutes to complete their mission and get out safely. Switching all his equipment to automatic operation, he climbed into the driver's seat of the black, nondescript surveilance van, and took off down the street at high speed.  
  
**  
  
Tofu sucked in air and coughed out blood. The agent had continued to 'ladder' him through his legs and now was working his way up his arms.  
  
Dr. Tofu, I hope you realize this is nothing personal, but the committee frowns upon people it cannot trust. You are a virus, I'm afraid, and we just happen to be the cure," he stated, levelling the handgun at the Doctor's forehead. It was at that moment that all hell broke loose.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu was only five blocks from the clinic now, and his lungs burned as though molten lava were flowing in and out of them. An unearthly roar sounded in the distance as he picked up the pace, emergency vehicles speeding past him onto the scene.  
  
**  
  
Tofu looked up through the haze of his pain and fading mortality to witness the most horrid image he thought possible. Something was tearing through the agents as though they were mere plastic figures, or ragdolls even. The bark of gunfire echoed through the room as one agent after another tried emptying entire magazines at the creature, only to have the weapon and the arm that held it ripped away.  
  
The doctor tried to focus, and did not believe what he saw. What it was had the form of neither man nor panda; the creature before him looked like unto the primitive images of old that depicted the ancient wars of Gods and Monsters. Its face was drawn back in a feral grimace, fangs bared and eyes reduced to barely-recognisable slits. Its entire body seemed to be protected with the etheral green glow that surrounded it. Tofu realized with dashed hopes that his folly had been granted life.  
  
The creature dispatched the last of the agents, tearing the man into two even pieces, before turning to the doctor. The glow dissapeared, and the image along with it, revealing only the less threatening, if heftier, form of Genma Saotome. The martial artist seemed generally unaware of what he had just done, as he went to aid the doctor.  
  
"Tofu-sensei, they've shot you!" he exclaimed, seeming extremely concerned for the doctor's welfare considering the carnage he had just wrecked. Tofu used some of his fading strength to find and activate a pressure point that would allow him to speak through the pain.  
  
"Genma...you fool," he rasped, blood oozing down the sides of his mouth. "My life was already forfiet, but now you've...doomed yourself to a life of...pain and unspeakable...evil."  
  
"But Doctor," said the unaware martial artist, "I took your formula! I'm cured of the curse, and it granted me the strength of ten men!" he exclaimed proudly. Tofu shook his head sadly at the confused man.  
  
"Genma, can't you see what you've just done?" he asked the man. The elder Saotome looked as though he didn't, then took an eyefull of the room, emptying the contents of his stomach nearby on the floor. "You took the...incomplete formula," the Doctor told him. "It has...cured your curse and granted you...strength, but the..evil it has brought out of...your heart will ultimately...consume you, and...everyone you...hold dear-," Tofu said, spitting blood nearing the end. The sound of sirens soon filled the room, warning of the approaching police.  
  
"Go..." warned the Doctor. "Get out of...here while you...can."  
  
Genma nodded solemnly, and leapt out of one of the windows the agents had cleared out with their gunfire. Moments later, police swarmed the building much the same as the agents had minutes before. Paramedics were already on their way, but the police took stock of the grisly scene and honestly didn't expect anyone to walk away from that mess.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu came to a stop only when stopped by a police cruiser. An officer moved to block his path.  
  
"Sir, you can't go in," he said, spreading his arms to prevent Muu Tsu from getting past. The superpowered martial artist levelled a look at the officer that could melt steel, gaining an opening.  
  
"Don't worry, he's practically family to me!" called Muu Tsu over his shoulder, his level of panic rising as he saw the high number of bulletholes throughout the building. Passing through the crowd of officers surrounding the research room, Muu Tsu was greeted by an image that would haunt him the rest of his life. An officer stood over the destroyed form of Dr. Tofu, trying calmly to get any important information he could out of the mortally wounded Doctor. After mumbling to the officers of the Doctor's relation to him, Muu Tsu found his way to Tofu's side.  
  
"Muu Tsu..." gasped the Doctor. Muu Tsu held up a hand.  
  
"Please, don't try and talk, Tofu-sensei," said the Chinese youth. "There's an ambulence on the way, I could hear it while I ran here. Just hold on, okay?" he asked, desperation creeping into his voice, and tears into his eyes. With shaking hands that barely seemed to function, Tofu slowly reached into his collar and drew out a small vial on a thin leather strap. Muu Tsu already knew what it was, and pocketed the dire chemical immediately.  
  
"Most pure serum...all others useless...and corrupt. Must destroy...all of them, Muu Tsu...Remember...Absolute Truth..." gasped the Doctor. "Absolute love..."  
  
Muu Tsu grasped the raised hand of the Doctor as paramedics entered the building. In the few breaths it took them to reach the room, he was already gone. The Chinese youth backed away from the body as the emergency personnel attempted to resucitate him again and again, with no success.  
  
Tofu-sensei, Muu Tsu wailed inwardly, tears streaming down his face in spite of himself. If only I had come to apologise, he might still be alive.  
  
"Hey, we've got a contact on that van that pulled out of here like a bat out of hell," spoke up one of the patrolmen to the squad Sergent. "He's headed south along 31st street."  
  
"Great, you make sure to advise dispatch to put at least two more vehicles in pursuit of that son'm bitch. These guys are real sickos," said the Sergent. "Now, to find out why this bloodbath happened in the first place...hey, were'd that kid go?" he asked, looking about for the Chinese youth.  
  
"I dunno Sarge, he was just here..." said the patrolman.  
  
  
  
******  
  
A/N: I can't believe nobody thus far has compounded the "cupboard under the stairs" refference yet. Oh well, I guess Subtlety is a fine art. As you can see here, I worked a great deal of parallel action into this chapter, and hopefully a good balance of humor at the beginning, and meaty drama at the end. I know I've been getting off track a bit lately as far as the Spidey angle goes, but I hope this ties up a few loose ends for now.  
  
Next chapter: Who am I? I'm Spider-Man! 


	7. Chase! A hero emerges?

Chapter 6: A hero is born!  
  
Disclaimer: If I get in any trouble, I'll pretend I'm in the christian coalition and demand my actions justified.  
  
A/N: I put up a notice in the reviews section for a poll. Since nobody answered it, I assume that no one saw it. I see I've slipped a little behind in the fic order, around #40 or so, so I don't blame not having anyone new see the story. I'll try to keep up the updates, though, so it won't be a problem.  
  
ANYHOW: THE POLL - Muu Tsu's superhero name (some people are demanding to not use Spiderman. My own choice thus far is the White Spider, b/c of the color of his costume.  
  
AND  
  
Xian Fu's natural haircolor.  
  
********  
  
His Co-workers only knew him as Brad..  
  
His subordinates only knew him by his Callsign as Agent B-14.  
  
Right now, though, Bradley Jackson's only thought was getting out of this mess alive. A jerk of the wheel brought the van into a violent fishtail spin as he turned onto a sidestreet to deter the police and draw them further in. He had to keep them interested long enough for the mission to succeed and the Agents to return to base with their objective.  
  
What he didn't know was that the Agents had been dead nearly ten minutes, and the objective lost along with them.  
  
What he also didn't know was that he had made a mortal enemy that night, and justice was a mere block and a half behind him and closing at a fast clip.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu pulled on his gloves and sunglasses, covering his face with the Ascot. He then had to leap again to clear the next street, pushing everything he had into closing in on the sound of the wailing sirens and screaming tires. Not a moment ago his mind had been focused on tears and tradgedy, but now he had only one thought on his mind. Blood.  
  
Landing on a terrace edge, Muu Tsu was presented with a dillema. He couldn't follow the road in the same fashion he had been if this kept up. The buildings got progressively taller as the path took him farther into the city and the business district. He looked at his hands and realized what he had to do. He wasn't so sure if he could handle it, though. Maneuvering up and down in a tent was one thing; playing Tarzan in downtown Tokyo was another entirely.  
  
Making up his mind, Muu Tsu cast out a chain into the closest building's ledge. Taking a breath, he swung out on it, more confident then with his first attempt. When it almost seemed as if he would flatten himself on the brick surface, he instinctively cast out another chain, on the building opposite his. As he swung out on this chain, he retracted his first one, drawing it halfway back into his robes, then casting it out farther down the street.  
  
Muu Tsu was soon caught in a dizzying world, as he struggled to comprehend all that was happening. Up was down, and aside from the limping progress he was making, he spent the first five minutes of his chain-whipping completely disoriented. It was only when he caught sight of the black roof belonging to the surveilance van did he focus again.  
  
**  
  
Agent B-14 was taking a risk, but he had to give a situation report to the committee, and check in with his fellow Agents. That in mind, he navigated a highspeed chase with one hand, attempted to dial a phone with another, and lastly was shouting at the top of his lungs for the VOX radio in the rear to pick up. He ran over a firehydrant in the excitement, leaving a geyser of water in his wake.  
  
"Bravo one-six, this is Bravo one-for, SitRep, over," he called out to anyone who was listening. He expected them to be finished by now, but no one would respond to his requests. "Anyone monitoring on this frequency, respond!" He was interrupted by the kettledrum boom of a human-sized object landing on the roof of the van.  
  
Reaching into his robe once more, Muu Tsu retracted all of the chains he had been employing, and withdrew his razor-sharp claws. The thin metal of the van was no match as the Chinese martial artist diced his way inside the vehicle.  
  
No! thought B-14 as he caught the *Snkt!* sound of metal claws. _He_ can't be here...  
  
A pair of clawed hands found their way far enough into the driver's seat to take a good portion of the steering wheel out, along with the Agent's left pinky. With a scream of pain, the Agent drew his weapon and aimed it skyward. Muu Tsu's newfound spidersense was working overtime as the rounds came at him at a rapid pace. He decided to withdraw and regroup, and at a good time, too. Agent Jackson's attention had been taken away just long enough for him to drive straight off a suspension bridge.  
  
Muu Tsu looked on in amazement from the suspension cable he managed to snag. The black van sailed through the air, to land miraculously on a passing freighter. The vehicle was a loss, however; it had landed on end with the nose pointing straight up into the air. Muu Tsu swung back and fourth on his severed line until he had enough momentum built up to launch himself out over the water, landing with outstreached claws in the side of the van. Letting gravity take its course, Muu Tsu drew two sets of three- clawed gouges along the passenger side of the van, as the Chinese martial artist prepared to open the vehicle like a can of sardines.  
  
The Agent had no illusions about staying in the van. The appearance of Muu Tsu's claws had shaken him greatly. He hasn't been here in Japan for years! his mind screamed. What would he have to do with this? he asked himself as he frantically fought his way out of the seatbelt and out the door. Unfortunately for Agent Jackson, the resulting velocity of a fifteen foot drop to the hard deck below didn't agree with his left leg, which gave a sickening crack on impact. Undaunted, the Agent rose as best he could on his right one, and fled.  
  
Finding nobody in the van, Muu Tsu leapt atop the nose, perching there a moment with claws outstreached. If his mouth was visible, there would be seen a feral sneer that probably would have caused the Agent to wet himself. As it were, the agent only dared to look back once, his fears only slightly changed.  
  
Ok, that's not him. It doesn't change the fact that I'm still in deep shit though, he thought desperately to himself. Finding a bulkhead door, the Agent hobbled his way below decks, weapon drawn and loaded. When a passing crewman asked what he was doing onboard, Agent B-14 gave him a succinct answer. Three, in fact. Two to the body, and one in the head for good measure. The wanted man continued on his way, hurredly seeking out some means of escape. He headed for the main hold in search of a liferaft.  
  
**  
  
"Yamada, can you tell me what's going on here?" asked the Sergent as he arrived on the scene.  
  
"Well chief, we'd followed the vehicle for almost three miles in the city, and suddenly it just plowed off the bridge. Some wacko followed it down there. It's the craziest thing; fell on a frickin' cargo freighter, and it's moving out to the bay," reported the patrolman. Sergent Klemowski turned to the dispatch radio and immediately called for air support and mobilized the police watercraft units.  
  
"I want a crew here to seal off this lane, understand?" he asked Patrolman Yamada. The man nodded and went to fulfill his task. The Sergent looked out on the bay to watch the retreating form of the barge as it drifted out to sea.  
  
**  
  
Where are the lights?  
  
The Agent was having a tougher time then he'd anticipated locating an emergency craft for his daring escape. He limped frantically from crate to crate, searching for the characteristic dayglo orange survival pack. His weapon hung loosely at his side as he drug half his body along. Police searchlights began shining through the portholes on the sides of the ship, illuminating the room for bursts of only a few seconds apiece. One such illumination cast a shadow on the far wall that the Agent happened to miss; the shadow hung for a moment before the dark knight that was its owner slunk down among the wooden shipping crates.  
  
A creak in the deckplates reached the Agent's ears and he whirled, emptying his clip in the direction of the sound. Dropping the clip, he went to insert another when he was struck from the side with enough force to send his body through the nearest crate. Looking up, he got his first good look at his stalker. It's the kid, he thought to himself, recognising the robe and hair. Fear turned into amusement, as the Agent fought back the pain and managed a chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Muu Tsu demanded, picking up the Agent and hurling him across the chamber. The man drew his backup sidearm and levelled it at the young hero, only to have it instantly struck from his grip and flung across the room. This in turn earned him another impact into a crate full of plush toys destined for the Americas.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Agent Jackson, helpless in the pile of Pikachu dolls. "You kill me, _Muu Tsu Jiang_, and your life isn't worth SPIT!" he shouted. "Spit, do you hear me kid?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," responded the Chinese youth.  
  
"Ha! Afraid of _me_, that's good," the Agent said. "If I manage to get out of this alive you're not going to see me for a while. Hell no, I'm demanding some extended leave for this shit. No, I'm only talking about the guys that _run_ the show."  
  
"The show?"  
  
"Yeah, a little place I like to call Earth," sneered Agent B-14, pulling another weapon from his jacket, a rather menacing looking knife. Deftly performing a rear sumersault, Muu Tsu propelled the weapon into the roof deckplate, where it stuck in the paneling.  
  
"No one is powerful enough to control the whole planet," spat Muu Tsu, striking the man again across the face. Agent Jackson spit blood, and a few teeth along with it.  
  
"Fine then, kill me," he affirmed, slowly reaching for yet another weapon. "Section 3 Agents will pick that van clean, and all data I've fed the Committee for weeks now along with it. Then Section 2 Agents will pay _you_ a little visit, but not before visiting your freinds, your family, _everyone_ you know, and then everyone _they_ know," he said drawing a derringer pistol from his belt, preparing to shoot from the hip. Muu Tsu reacted with lightning speed, but not before the Agent had pulled the trigger.  
  
The Chinese youth had kicked at the weapon, which pointed upward at the moment the gun fired, blowing a decent sized hole into the Agent's head.  
  
**  
  
"Shot's fired! We hear another round of shots fired within the craft!" reported a patrolman over the radio from the deck of a police cruiser watercraft.  
  
"Proceed with caution; we're attempting an airlift of the SWAT team onto the ship. Prevent the suspect from escaping, but maintain your position," Sergent Klemowski advised.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu was left with the body, a look of shock and horror on his face as the bloodlust cooled from his veins. Looking down slowly, he realized his foot was still pressed to the Agent's hand and the weapon it held. He quickly stepped back, as if burned. He suddenly became aware of his guilt in the matter, at least if he became caught. The sound of a ringing cellular phone broke the silence of the hold. A quick analysis told the Chinese youth that the phone belonged to the former Agent.  
  
Fishing the phone tenderly from the Agent's jacket pocket, Muu Tsu dared to answer it. The voice on the other end was dark and gravelly.  
  
"Agent Bravo-14, the committee awaits your report," said the voice. The man was clearly irritated. Muu Tsu narrowed his eyes, and decided to give the man a peice of his mind.  
  
"Agent Bravo-14 is dead," he reported succinctly. "As are all his accomplices."  
  
"Who is this?" asked the voice at length. "I hope you realize how short your life has become."  
  
"Oh, no," affirmed Muu Tsu to the voice. "Whoever you are, you people just made a fatal mistake tonight. Tell your boss that an angel of death sends his regaurds," He said, hanging up the phone and tossing it on the Agent's still cheast. Muu Tsu could hear the whipping sound of approaching police helicopters in the distance and knew he had to act fast.  
  
**  
  
Gendo Ikari hung up the phone and stared out across his desk, his mood deepening to the level of Perturbed. He steepled his hands before his face, and leaned forward on his elbows.  
  
No one threatens me, he affirmed to himself. No one will survive harming my dear Yui, or the baby boy I will soon have.  
  
He contemplated what to report to the committee, and what measures to take in eliminating this newest irritation. The timetable was not to be interfered with; the next major step was close at hand, and nothing would stand in the way of what had to come.  
  
Second Impact.  
  
Using the first two fingers of his left hand, Gendo Ikari pushed his glasses farther up his nose and began to strategise.  
  
**  
  
Lt. Anno Shiratori walked his men through final checks as his choc group descended upon the freighter. He wiped his brow quickly, his hand brushing over the letters S.W.A.T. on his helmet. The pilot signaled him that they were preparing for final approach, and he acknowleged. He called to his men to prepare to air-assault onto the craft on his command. The Leuitenant caught sight of the approaching deck below, and awaited the right moment.  
  
When it came, he gave the signal, and ten SWAT team members slid down a set of ropes to land in a closed perimiter formation on the deck of the freighter. Lt. Shiratori took stock of the situation, and sent his men to flank various portions of the ship to check on the crewmembers. That being done, he focused his attention on the monstrosity before him.  
  
What could conceivably have once been a nondescript black van was now reduced to an indestinguishable lump of dissected metal and rubber.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu stopped to catch his breath, stowing away the liferaft he kept on him for just such occasions. Removing the ascot and reflective shades, he stared into the darkness, still trying to comprehend all that had happened that night. Different voices began to echo in his mind, both terrifying and enfuriating him.  
  
/You're really one of us now, Muu Tsu.../  
  
/With great power comes great responsibility.../  
  
/Your life won't be worth spit.../  
  
/You're not human, Muu Tsu.../  
  
/an Angel of death sends his regaurds.../  
  
What am I? Muu Tsu asked himself, looking at his hands, and thinking of what they had done in the space of one evening. What am I becoming?  
  
/this is truly incredible, Muu Tsu.../  
  
All those powers...  
  
/You've been given a real gift.../  
  
All those powers, and I couldn't save him...  
  
/I'll be damned if you're going to let our age difference make you my father.../  
  
Oh, gods please forgive me, thought Muu Tsu. When he needed me most, and when I needed to listen most, I let him down.  
  
Muu Tsu still had the ascot and reflective glasses in his hands, and so he looked down to regard them as he continued to think.  
  
/...but not before visiting your freinds, your family, _everyone_ you know, and then everyone _they_ know.../  
  
That's not going to happen, The young man affirmed, redonning the masking gear and rising to his feet. There was much to do.  
  
***  
  
"We are gathered here today to pay our last respects to our dearly departed friend, Dr. Tofu Ono," the priest intoned lightly, motioning briefly to the displayed photograph of the Doctor and the burning candles and incense before it. A sizable crowd had turned out for the service, not only including the entirety of the Tendo and Saotome clans, but each and every peripheral friend and character in memory. Even Ryoga had managed to find his way to the funeral, dressed in an abbreviated black suit in place of his traveling clothes.  
  
"He was a decent man, and a good Doctor," continued the Priest. "He was loved by all alike; despite any and all differences any who knew him may have had with each other, they all enjoyed the Doctor's company, and held him in the highest reguards. He was a pillar of the community, and he will leave a space that will take a great deal of time to fill," he said, indicating the great number of miscelanious Nerimites who were present at the service. "Is there anyone who would like to offer up a word for the Doctor?"  
  
"I would," immediately came a voice from the front of the congregation. Muu Tsu rose to the pulpit slowly, a macabe vision in his ebony robes and tied-back jet hair. He turned to the gathered mass and slowly began his eulogy.  
  
"I know there are those among you who have known the Doctor for far longer then I have, and I apologise if I seem pretentious by standing here today. In comparison, I was only a close friend of the Doctor's for a short time, but I miss him all the same," he said, taking a deep breath before continuing. He looked out to see the Tendos openly mourning, Kasumi and Akane in particular. Soun was performing his usual amount of waterworks, so he wasn't drawing unusual attention.  
  
"He was my good friend in that he never wanted to judge me. If I were to loose all my strength and skills, and no longer be able to call myself a martial artist, he would still be my friend. If I were banished from my tribe, if I lost everything in this world that was important to me and I were little more then street trash, he would still accept me. That was who Tofu Ono was. He was the most decent human being I have ever had the honor of meeting in my life, and I will never forget him," he finished, returning to his seat.  
  
The regal and solemn Amazons regaurded their own as Muu Tsu sat down, clenching his jaw so tight they feared he would crush his own teeth.  
  
Xian Fu watched the Chinese youth anxiously, seeing the determination and hatred burning in his eyes.  
  
Muu Tsu...  
  
Ko Lon saw the glow surrounding her ward quite clearly, and smiled inwardly.  
  
Seize those emotions, Muu Tsu, she thought. You are finally ready for what may lay before you.  
  
**********  
  
Well, there you have it, sans an official superhero moniker. That's up to all of you, of course ^_-  
  
I know this chapter was all kinds of dark and depressing, but not to worry! The overall tone of the story will be generally serious, but as you can tell from my earlier chapters, that doesn't ever last long with me! I'll be sure to make this story as real as possible, interspaced with heavy dashes of comic seasoning.  
  
I think, but I'm not sure, that this may be the official last part of the story that directly relates to the movie. From here on out, I'm going to do my own crossover/fusion wierdness. I aim to please, though; expect all the smart-mouthed, exciting spidey action you can handle! 


	8. Lost serum...

Chapter 7: Lost Secrets  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I seem critical of some readers' reviews. I'm just a little defensive of my work sometimes. I highly encourage reviewing. I LOVE getting reviews, so keep them coming!  
  
But the DBZ idea? No. DBZ just sucks, I'm sorry. Free country, my opinion.  
  
********  
  
Muu Tsu walked through the doors to the Nekohanten, his gait slow and careful. He said nothing, but immediately went to his room.  
  
Xian Fu watched his retreating form apprehensively, but did not follow. She instead proceeded up the stairs to her own room, contemplating these recent events. She was still an Amazon warrior, and despite outward appearances as of late, she was above mourning and showing pitiful emotions for the deceased.  
  
Yes, that's right, she said, wiping a tear from her eye. Desperate to change the mood and subject, she looked across her room into her body- length mirror.  
  
Myself. This is the outward image people see. My form, my shape, she thought. She raised a hand to her violet tresses, finally taking the time to asses them.  
  
No one I can see has this color, she thought. Among the Amazons, it is a sign of pride, that you do not measure yourself according to everyone else's standards. Here, I just look silly, she thought. Well, that's not entirely right, she corrected herself, aware of the many, many men who were attracted by the purple hair alone; but the longer she thought about it, the less she wanted attention from men like that.  
  
Finding sudden resolution, she rose from the bed and went to her dresser. In the top drawer was a shampoo bottle labelled '88.' She took it and held it up to the light, considering the right time to use it.  
  
Well, in the meantime, I'd better start preparing the formula for use, she thought.  
  
**  
  
Days later, the Nerima ward was slowly going back to business as usual. Ranma and Ryoga still fought, more like friends and rivals then ever. Principal Kuno was still annoying the hell out of the student body, even when graduation was mere days away. His latest game, playing his own Hawaiian rendition of Rammstein's "Engel" over the school's loudspeakers at full blast, didn't go over very well. The usual Kuno-punishing resulted, levelling the Principal's hut-office once and for all, and there was much rejoicing.  
  
As finals came to a close, the students (a certain group in particular) all began to truly grasp what was happening for them. Commencement was approaching, and with it came all the expected changes graduation would bring about for them.  
  
"Muu Tsu, what are you doing after graduation?" asked Akane casually while they all sat down to a rare peaceful lunch.  
  
"Well, I dunno. Up until a few months ago, I wasn't even going to school, so it doesn't really change anything for me. Well, besides the fact I'll now have a diploma from Japan. Maybe I'll turn one of my hobbies into a job; I mean, there's not too much of an overwealming demand for a hidden- weapons martial artist as a career," he answered at length.  
  
"You mean, you're not going back to China?" asked Ukyo. The youth shrugged and thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I really don't have too much waiting for me back there. I mean, I was always part of the tribe, but they really didn't accept me there. Besides being a male, I'm a klutz; I mean...well, you guys know me." he said, grins abounding. "Seriously, though," he continued, "I'm going to apply for Japanese citizenship as soon as I turn eighteen. I have no direct family in China, and I'd rather not live under the People's Republic if I can help it."  
  
"Well, that great," Akane said. "You've really grown on us, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," added Ukyo, "It wouldn't be the same without you, sugar."  
  
"Thanks, guys," said Muu Tsu, honestly touched. "That's really nice to know."  
  
Ranma had been playing with his food all lunch, and he finally figured he found the right time to speak up.  
  
"Uh, hey Muu Tsu," he said suddenly. "Can I talk to you over here for a minute?" Ranma asked, backing up to a nearby oak tree. Muu Tsu already knew what the pigtailed martial artist wanted to talk about, so he went without question.  
  
"I already know what you want, Ranma," the Chinese youth said, echoing his thoughts.  
  
"Good, because this is hard as it is. Believe me, I still want to fight, and belive me, I'm still gonna beat the crap out of you," he said with a friendly smirk. Muu Tsu returned the smirk, the interaction by this time mimiking that of arguing brothers, much the same as Ranma and Ryoga had aquired over the years.  
  
"You'd like to think you would, Saotome," he replied.  
  
"Heh. Anyway, I just want to know if there's been enough...y'know, greivance time...if you're up for this."  
  
"Anytime, anyplace, Saotome," Muu Tsu answered, immediately rebuffed by the Doctor's voice echoing in his mind.  
  
/It proves nothing, Muu Tsu.../  
  
"Wait, wait," he said, unsure of what to do. "I can't."  
  
"What!? Why?" asked Ranma. "If you can't agree to a formal match, I can always bust you out right here and now..."  
  
"One of the last things Dr. Tofu said to me was that he thought the match was irresponsible and I shouldn't do it!" exclaimed Muu Tsu.  
  
"Do you think there was one match between all of us that he _did_ condone? Honestly, Muu Tsu, the man was a pacifist. He was a great human being and all, but that was his real flaw, man," Ranma said, rebuffing the Chinese martial artist and generally doing a great deal to piss him off. Muu Tsu suddenly grabbed Ranma's jacket and slammed him against the tree with enough force to shake a few branches loose.  
  
"Don't you..._Ever_...badmouth that man in my presence again," he warned. Ranma freed himself with a quick maneuver, and went to counterattack. Muu Tsu swept the pigtailed martial artist off his feet with a quick low kick, and pinned him to the ground with one foot.  
  
"You'll have your match, Saotome. We're going to get this over with, and then you're not going to challenge me ever again. Swear it!" he exclaimed. Ranma offered no struggle, or he would have been on his feet by now. He stared daggars into the eyes of the Chinese Amazon, who stared daggars right back.  
  
"I swear, on the honor of the Saotome name," Ranma affirmed. Muu Tsu lifted his foot off the boy's cheast, allowing him to get to his feet.  
  
"Be prepared, Saotome. If I ever hear of you speaking ill of Dr. Tofu again, you will regret it," Muu Tsu said, returning to the lunch table long enough to retrieve his bento box. All those around the table watched him depart back into the building with solemn faces. They all silently agreed to follow him inside, and prepare for the next class. It was time to go back anyway, to the last final of their high school careers.  
  
**  
  
Back at the Tendo compound, another conflict was brewing. In the center of the dojo floor sat a man in pain. Outwardly, there was no physical sign that Genma Saotome was doing anything but meditating...or sleeping. Inside, he was fighting a battle of biblical scale with a demon that had a stranglehold on his soul.  
  
Silence...calm...peace, Genma forced into his mind. The growls and screams he heard echoing through his mind mocked the efforts he was making in the name of his own sanity and the safety of his family.  
  
Genma Saotome had never considered himself evil. An opprotunist, to be sure. A shrewd opponent and a stern father, perhaps. On occasion, perhaps even a little bit of a pervert. Evil? Never.  
  
Now, however, a force so deeply rooted within the inner core of his soul was poisoning his mind and darkening his spirit.  
  
"Genma dear," came a voice from the doorway, "please come in for lunch. It's not like you to be late for a meal, you know."  
  
*/Kill her, Saotome/* She's my wife! I can't! */Oh you can, it's just a matter of getting your HEAD around the idea!/* the voice mocked him, laughing all the while. */You know, you can kill just about anyone once you put your MIND to it!/* Shut up! Get out of my head! Genma cried in desperation.  
  
"Just a moment, Nodoka dear," soothed the man. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay," replied the Saotome matron with a smile. She turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, dear?" Genma said, causing her to turn back.  
  
"Yes, Genma?" she asked. The man before her gave a warm smile.  
  
"I love you, Nodoka dear," he said simply. She returned the smile gratefully.  
  
"As I love you, my husband."  
  
*/Wimp.../*  
  
**  
  
The match was to be the very next day, the day before the graduation ceremony. Muu Tsu was too occuplied with more...important matters to give the ordeal much attention. While Ranma was busily pumping himself up for the fight, the Chinese youth was attentively holed up his room.  
  
Before him was a sketchpad, as he worked furiously to develop his new look. Around the room were posted newspaper clippings from the past week, displaying the various American superheroes known to be in action. He looked to each in turn.  
  
Captain America...The red, white, and blue design along with the Adamantium shield characterized his purpose and character clearly.  
  
The X-Men... That was a tricky one. The mutant question wasn't as vocal on this side of the planet as it was over there. In fact, it was hardly a matter at all in this corner of the world, where superpowered human beings seemed to be common occurances. He looked over their latest uniform, a nondescript black jumpsuit with approprite utilities and 'X' crests. Since he was an Army of One, to put it simply, he had no need of a unifying crest or uniform. He did need a symbol, however...  
  
Which brought him to the main issue, as he turned to look at the clipping directly above his head. This world already has one Spider-man, he thought, seeing the red and blue suit of the famous wallcrawler who was by rumor bitten by a radioactive spider. He then thought of the various permutations that had surfaced over the years. Venom, Carnage, Spider- girl, and the others. He came to the conclusion that one more couldn't possibly hurt, and he set to work.  
  
**  
  
"Ramen, order for three, up!" called out the raspy voice from the kitchen. Xian Fu deftly caught the bowls on her tray, and went to serve them up. All eyes were on her, as always, as she crossed from table to table, serving up the steaming bowls of soupy noodles. By this time, XF was used to the STARE, so it didn't really bother her. However, one could almost hear the sound of a dozen or so necks turning in unison to her movement, which could be quite disturbing.  
  
"Xian Fu, would you take over back here for a moment, I must attend to something," Ko Lon told her Great-granddaughter, taking a moment to go around the resteraunt once to collect orders, then pogo-ing up the stairs to the living quarters. Xian Fu ducked into the kitchen, preparing more orders of the various types of Ramen they served. It was quite a long time afterward when the next order came in, and she began to prepare the ingredients. After putting another pot on the boil, she looked over the orders Ko Lon took before going upstairs, recognising a few of them instantly. Ducking her head out of the serving window, she confimed the presence of a few firmiliar faces.  
  
"Hi-ya! Welcome to Nekohanten, Ranma!" she called out to the pigtailed martial artist, who had brought along the whole Tendo and Saotome clans to dinner. Well, that is to say, he was with them; the day Ranma could afford to take them all out to dinner was the day he fell ass-backwards over a cache of buried treasure. Back to the present, the combined families had served to fill nearly half the resteraunt, and soon a few friends filtered in as well. "Hi-ya, is lot of people," she commented. "What special occasion?" she asked.  
  
"Why Xian Fu," Soun answered her, "you're all going to graduate in two days. I thought it would be nice for everyone to go out for a nice dinner...you know...all of us...like...a...family..." he said, bursting forth into streams of tears. Kasumi went to comfort her father.  
  
"You know, father went over the house today and felt each and every repaired panel and boarded up hole," she said. "As much as it's cost him over the years, I think he actually got nostalgic."  
  
"Ha, ha...Cheer up Tendo, it's not like anybody's going anywhere!" affirmed Genma. */Not geographically, anyway. Where exactly is hell, you think?/* Shut up!  
  
"S-Saotome...all my friends..." replied the emotional martial artist, grabbing onto the nearest person and hugging for all he was worth.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Tendo..." Ryoga said cautiously. "I appreciate it and all, but could you stop that, please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I no keep you waiting!" announced Xian Fu. "I make up Ramen extra super quick!" she said, getting to work.  
  
"Xian Fu, dear, there's one in the order for you, too!" called Nodoka from the table. "We've reserved the resteraunt with your Great-grandmother, so you can take a break and join us when you're done."  
  
That's so nice of them... Thought the Amazon girl. I guess I'm not as hated as I thought, she concluded, getting about her task. She prepared each order carefully, taking care to spice each one to that person's preferrence. Years of serving Ramen to these same people had given her a keen sense of what they wanted in their noodles. When an order left her short of seasoning oil, Xian Fu went on a search of the kitchen. Finding no extra bottles packed away, she was put in a bind. She really wanted that oil. Catching sight of one of Muu Tsu's robes hanging on the hook in the back alongside her aprons, Xian Fu decided to do a quick search in the hopes of finding what she needed. Why not? He keeps damn near everything else in there, she mused.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu was working in a fever. All around him were crumpled rejects to his attempts at catching what he needed. The Agent had recognised him instantly from his robes and hair. Those were no-goes. He had to have some kind of form in which to hide his usual assortment of gear, of course. There was no need to have those skills go to waste. The hair was not only going to be hidden, he made a silent note to himself to take a little of the length off. Not a whole lot, but make any ponytail he would tie back in the neighborhood of three feet long instead of six.  
  
A few more adjustments, and he was done. He looked proudly at the finished sketch, unsure as to how he was going to actually complete the costume. The color scheme was close to the origional costume he had concocted, with a black mask, black gloves and sleeves, and black pants. There was a middle area, though, where all resemblence diverged. A closer-fit version of his robes, all white with no trimming, came barely past his shoulders and flared out below the belt. A silvery web pattern followed the black portions of his body, and a black spider was emblazoned on the cheast of the robe. The way the robe reached between his waist and elbow, it closely resembled the wing-gliding system he had seen in a 'Nightwing' comic book he had picked up.  
  
He looked closely at the sketch, and tried to think of a good name for himself, should the situation ever call for it. After a moment of thought, for lack of a better name, he wrote out the words, "White Spider?" beneath the sketch, and stowed it away in his robe for safekeeping. As he rummaged around inside, he felt for one thing in particular, and panicked when he didn't find it.  
  
**  
  
Muu Tsu burst out of his room, to the immediate welcome of the populace of the resteraunt. The Chinese youth stopped dead for a moment, like a deer caught in headlights. Everyone he knew was sitting down and eating Ramen together, and appearing humane to each other by the look of it. He was just wating for Ralph Edwards to speak up, announcing "Muu Tsu Jiang! This is your life!" Hearing nothing, Muu Tsu looked around for a second, wondering if he could see Rod Serling if he tried hard enough.  
  
"Um, be right with you," he mumbled, ducking into the kitchen. Spotting the robe he had hung on the far wall the previous week, he began frantically searching. Oh shit, he thought, his mind working a mile a minute. There is no way I could have lost that thing.  
  
A tingling worked its way up his spine, and he turned to see the small vial on the kitchen counter, open.  
  
And empty.  
  
There were only three remaining bowls of Ramen left on the counter, but as Muu Tsu looked on in terror, a slim hand reached in through the serving window, and snatched them up before he could say anything. Rushing out of the kitchen, Muu Tsu looked on in horror as he saw each and every person hungrily eating their bowls of noodles, oblivious to him or what could possibly happen should the wrong person ingest that serum...  
  
"Muu Tsu! You come out of hiding," observed Xian Fu as he drifted past her table in a dreamlike state. "We have graduation celebration. Sit down, I make dinner for even you," she said, motioning to the open seat across from her with a bowl of Ramen and a pair of chopsticks waiting. He sat down at the circular table uneasily, the details of each person eating echoing painfully clear to his heightened senses. The sluping and munching began to make him sick as he caught snippets of each person in turn eating their dinner.  
  
Ryoga. Well, that's not so bad, I think. I can almost see him doing allright, he thought. He's pretty harmless on the vindictive scale, and the serum only works through positive emotions.  
  
Kasumi. If having an inner light was a problem for anyone else, she would become the most powerful being on earth. She could easily become a goddess with that serum.  
  
Genma. I don't want to even think of that one with superpowers.  
  
Kodachi. Sweet Jesus in heaven, who invited her?! he thought, blood pressure skyrocketing. His mind was immediately plauged by horrid visions of an all-powerful Kodachi sowing the earth with the seeds of black roses and raining down tranquilizer gas on all those who opposed her. He then looked across, at the face of someone who was wondering what was the matter.  
  
"What wrong with Ramen, crazy duck-boy?" Xian Fu asked him, already half- finished with her meal, and the Amazon boy hadn't even touched his yet. The term 'duck-boy' came off as a term of endearment.  
  
Xian Fu. Now that's tough, he thought. I don't know what to think about that other then I'd have to be a minor God to be able give her the challenge of marriage, he mused, shuddering inwardly at the thought. Outwardly, he merely smiled and dug into the dish before him.  
  
Why does my life have to keep getting more and more complicated? he asked himself as he finished the bowl quickly and returned to his room, eager to begin work. Xian Fu watched him go, starting to become concerned at his odd behavior.  
  
I think I'll go ahead and do it tonight, she thought, amused at what Muu Tsu might think of her. I can barely remember my own hair color; I've had this Amazon coloring since I was at least four years old. I wonder if _he_ does?  
  
**  
  
"I see. What does the committee suggest?" asked the large man who now possessed a visor-like device with which to see. On the other side of the table, the balding man with the unbelievably long nose spoke up.  
  
"Well, it goes without saying that whoever it was on the other end of that phone must be sought out and eliminated. If he was capable of taking out that many agents at once, then he must be classified as a threat. At this stage, we cannot afford to have any threats to the timetable," he stated. A third man spoke up from across the table, a man with squared glasses who spoke with a slightly English accent.  
  
"We were unable to secure any information from the van, and there were no survivors to report on what happened. The only other thing we know is that it followed the last agent and dissected that van itself. It's quite possible that what the good Doctor was working on recieved life and at the right moment to preserve itself. The question is: who recieved the formula?"  
  
"The voice belonged to a younger man," stated the youngest member of the congregated group. "It is quite possible that it was the Doctor's assistant, Muu Tsu Jiang."  
  
"Good then, Ikari, we leave it in your capable hands to see the boy dead," stated the first man. "That is all you are needed here for," he finished, the committee dissappearing from the room. A door opened on the far side of the blackness, and a voice called out to the last remaining visible person.  
  
"Gendo, are you finished in here?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes, my dear," he replied. "What is it?"  
  
"Dr. Akagi would like for you to look at something," she said, stopping for a moment to hold her swollen midsection.  
  
"Is he kicking again?" the man asked. The woman nodded.  
  
"He's strong, like his father," she said, kissing her husband on the lips and leading him from the room.  
  
No...nobody will ever hurt you, my dear sweet Yui, Gendo affirmed, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
********  
  
A/N: If you guys didn't catch it, I was indeed listening to Rammstein earlier when I wrote this. I had a moment of writer's block, so I listened until it came to me. It also inspired the sentence of 'Ayanami' inner dialouge when Shampoo looked at herself in the mirror. I kill me.  
  
Keep voting on your favorite haircolor for Shampoo!  
  
Next chapter: Okay you two, let's get it on! 


	9. Deathmatch?

Chapter 8: Deathmatch?  
  
A/N: Small note on the EVA continuity. When I referrenced 'Dr. Akagi,' I'm talking about Ritsuko's mother. Some people don't know enough of Evangelion to get that right away.  
  
********  
  
The day had arrived, and Muu Tsu was tired from the long night of work. He told himself that he should be taking the fight more seriously, but it really wasn't that important to him. The momentary heat that flared in his veins the previous day had long since cooled, and he was going to perform to merely go through the motions. He was confident of his inevitable victory. At least, he knew he would be after the coffee kicked in.  
  
"Where is Xian Fu?" he asked Ko Lon, as he prepared to depart for the event. Ko Lon turned her eyes skyward, to the apartments above and the bath where Xian Fu was doing some personal 'cleansing.'  
  
"She is...otherwise occupied," she answered. "It is no matter, we should depart for the meeting place now. It is time to prove your mettle, Muu Tsu," she said, leaving a long pause in her wake.  
  
"...Son-in-law," she finally finished. A slight grin spread its way across Muu Tsu's face at hearing those words. In some way, it meant that he was finally accepted by his own. That kind of thing really does wonders for self-esteem, he had been told. Now he knew that fact firsthand, and he stepped out on the street with determination and purpose.  
  
**  
  
This is it, thought Ranma as he began his opening streaches. Whatever's happened to Muu Tsu, he's grown at least ten times in strength and speed. I've got to find some way around all that.  
  
A sizable crowd had turned out for the event, courtesy of the best publicist money could buy. Nabiki was making a killing on tickets, as people had begun to bring their cousins and freinds from neighboring wards to witness the brawls that made up daily life in Nerima. It was the closest thing to 'extreme wrestling' exhibitions that they could get in Japan. Akane watched Ranma streach, and thought of how Muu Tsu had changed in recent days.  
  
The way that Muu Tsu had gotten so angry, and vicious, she thought. I sure hope that Ranma can handle him; he's humiliated him so many times, I hope it doesn't all come back on him today.  
  
It seemed as if the entirety of the Nerima regulars had turned out to witness the brawl. Through each of the times Ranma had been weakened, bested, or challenged, none seemed as imposing as this. He was facing someone that had nearly been an equal at one time, but now had undergone an amazing change. They were all curious to see how this would turn out, with more then a few rivals wishing for a public beating for their most hated martial artist. Gosunkugi even had an extra-special Voodoo doll for the occation.  
  
Good luck, son, thought Genma from the sidelines. Show that kid who's boss!  
  
*/If he doesn't kill him, I will!/* vowed the darkness.  
  
The crowd milled about, their attention divided between the streaching martial artist, and the various stands and yokai carts scattered around the athletic field of Furinkan high. Uyko had a cart set up, as always, and was making a killing, as always. The time was right, and all that was lacking was the opponent.  
  
Muu Tsu crested the hill solemnly, followed close by the hobbling form of Ko Lon as she strode forward, using the cane to actually walk. The rising sun was framed against their backs as they closed in on the fighting grounds. Ranma had just come out of a spinning kick excersize, and looked up just in time to catch the crowd parting to allow Muu Tsu's entrance. He nodded once, and the Chinese martial artist nodded back.  
  
A neutral third party had been chosen for referee, and that was Sasuke. He stepped forward between the two combatants to read off the modified terms of the bout. Unrolling a scroll, the diminuative ninja began to speak.  
  
"This is a fight of honor between Ranma Saotome and Muu Tsu Jiang," he began. "It has already been agreed upon by both parties that this will be the final battle between the two fighters. There will be no rematch. Both parties agree that any and all means of attack are permissible, and knockout wins," he stated, rolling up the scroll and taking position to begin the match.  
  
"Both of you ready?" he asked, looking at each in turn. They both nodded, eyes locked apon each other as they awaited the signal to begin. Facing center, Sasuke crossed his arms, flattening his hands and swinging them to the sides in one fluid motion. "Begin!" he cried, performing backwards summersaults until he was clear of the area.  
  
To this day, that fight is still spoken of in whispers.  
  
Ranma swung in with a quick right jab, which Muu Tsu practically evaporated to dodge. The jab was a feint, which was followed up by a low sweep, which Muu Tsu performed a back handspring to avoid, planting his foot in Ranma's chin in the process. When Muu Tsu was back on his feet, he started on the attack, hands only. He struck for Ranma's midsection, his punches only meant to test the martial artist's defenses. Ranma found himself backing away, blocking with both hands to avoid Muu Tsu's jabs.  
  
With the attention drawn to the fists, Muu Tsu decided to attempt a few kicks. With a smirk, he dropped to one hand, and leveled two powerful front kicks directly into Ranma's side. The pigtailed martial artist was propelled across the field, and left a gouge in the ground as he slid to a stop. Getting to his feet, Ranma grit his teeth and flared his aura, preparing to deliver a Chi burst that was sure to do more to the Chinese martial artist then give him a sunburn. With a scream of fury, Ranma delivered the strike.  
  
"Moku Takabisha!" announced the pigtailed boy, as the superheated ball of air raced towards the Chinese youth. Muu Tsu watched the approaching energy attack with amusement, as time slowed to his comprehension. At the last possible second, Muu Tsu leapt high into the air, performing the white crane stance at the apex of the fifty-foot leap. Ranma reacted quickly, dashing underneath the form of the Amazon youth. Using the heat left in the wake of his chi attack, Ranma performed a quick spiral and gathered his strength for his second major attack.  
  
"Hiruu Shoten HA!" He exclaimed, as the whirlwind of enormous energy leapt into the sky to embrace the form of the airborne Chinese youth. As the cyclone whipped into the heavens, Ranma was greeted with the shock of his life as Muu Tsu crashed down the center of it, chains in tow. Landing a forceful kick into Ranma's cheast, Muu Tsu made a graceful landing, and retracted the chains he had embedded into both a nearby fence, and the school building itself. Ranma got to his feet in a rage.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed. "No more tricks, no more games. Just you and me," he stated, removing his bracers and shirt. Muu Tsu looked him dead-on and removed his robe, free from all hidden tools. This was enough for him. Both fighters took only half a second to gauge each other before leaping into the offensive. Ranma jumped in with a cross, and Muu Tsu ducked to the side, deflecting the blow and countering it with a jab. His spider- senses were working overtime, giving him answers to where the next hit was coming from. Ranma took the jab, and countered with an uppercut, following through with a back spin kick. Muu Tsu ducked the kick and swept low with a kick of his own.  
  
Leaping over the sweep, Ranma turned the arial motion to his advantage, tucking forward and executing a drop-kick with his right leg. Muu Tsu reached up to grab the offending appendage, using it as a brace to launch a springing kick of his own from the ground. The strike flew past Ranma's face, and in the split second between the air hitting his face and Muu Tsu's foot ramming into his shoulder, he actually believed the Amazon had missed. Catching the force of the kick into a spin, Ranma spun and embraced the ground, only to handspring himself upright again, ready to face his opponent again.  
  
Muu Tsu decided to go on the offensive, launching a series of leaping kicks at Ranma's head while the Pigtailed Martial artist furiously went to block them. Landing again on his feet, Muu Tsu delivered a Pak-sao overhanded punch combination, catching both of Ranma's arms as he went to block the strike. Ranma countered by latching onto Muu Tsu's arms and leaping into the air to make the fight an arial battle. After reaching a decent height, Ranma smirked and broke from the hold, ready to unleash upon the young Amazon. Muu Tsu remained calm faced as he flared his arms and performed a perfect front arial somersault onto the young Saotome's shoulders. Having locked himself onto the boy's body, Muu Tsu hammered Ranma's face with both hands, delivering right and left hooks like they were going out of style. When they reached the ground, Muu Tsu leapt from the pigtailed boy's shoulders, executing a double back tuck while his opponent caused a small crater in the earth.  
  
Pulling himself to his feet yet one more time, Ranma had had enough. "Kacchu Tenshin Amagoriken!" he exclaimed, flying at Muu Tsu with all the strength he had left. Again, Muu Tsu found his senses ramping as all motion slowed to a crawl. He felt the breeze off of the first strike sail past his left ear, then deflected one aimed straight for his adam's apple. Left, right, left, right. The fight of the previous week repeated itself, as each strike in turn was deflected by the hyped-up nervous system of the superpowered martial artist. Muu Tsu seemed lost in a different world as he once again left the defense of his body to one hand, resting the other on his hip as he turned to the side, not even watching as the punches flew toward his body.  
  
That's it! thought Ko Lon with excitement. There is no mistaking it. He is the one foretold of in the prophesy, the one who will stop the great catyclism, the one we have searched for all these centuries...Muu Tsu, you _are_ the one.  
  
Muu Tsu again brought himself into sharp focus after nearly a full minute of hyperspeed lon-sao/pak-sao countering. Whirling his arm about, he caught Ranma's right wrist and spun it forward, hunching the pigtailed martial artist over and causing a painful sound to emerge from his forearm. To his credit, Ranma seemed ready for this maneuver, and attempted a stop- hit with his right leg, only to have his stop-hit countered in much the same manner, following through with a mighty sidekick that carried Ranma fully across the field into the goalpost, where the young Saotome lay still. Muu Tsu held that leg in place midair for a moment before drawing it back and performing a slight bow.  
  
The crowd went wild, both apprehensive at their supreme champion's defeat, and absolutely dazzled at the perfomance they had witnessed. Sasuke rushed forward, panting with excitement, to hold Muu Tsu's arm up as far as he could.  
  
"Knockout! We have a knockout, Ladies and gentlemen! I hereby declare Muu Tsu the winner!" he declared. Muu Tsu strode evenly to where his robe lay, and bent to retrieve it. Only then did Ko Lon detect the smile that began to spread across his face.  
  
I know you dissapproved sensei, but that was for you. I fought well, and I fought fair, he thought to the heavens, donning his robe again. He then strode down the length of the field to check on the condition of his opponent. Ranma had indeed been knocked out, but as Muu Tsu approached the goalpost, he looked no worse for wear. A crowd of his closest compadres had already massed around their fallen hero, and were worredly checking on his condition.  
  
"Ranma-honey, are you alright?" asked a concerned Ukyo, very much afraid of serious injury on the seemingly invincible martial artist. "Talk to me, sugar!"  
  
"Hey, enough, willya?" Ranma mumbled, rubbing his head as Muu Tsu approached. The pigtailed boy furrowed his brows and went defensive, only to be met with a smile and an offered hand. Ranma's face relaxed, and he took that hand to rise to his feet.  
  
"You gave me the fight of my life, Saotome," Muu Tsu affirmed, keeping the hand for a firm handshake before releasing it. "No bad feelings, I hope?" he asked. Ranma had some trouble sorting out what he felt at that moment. He had just lost another fight, but for some reason as he looked around to see all of his friends around him, concerned for his well being and not being the least bit judgemental, it just didn't seem to mean anything.  
  
"Man, I think we both gave each other a good beating," he said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "And a good lesson, too," he added, looking sidelong into the eyes of first Ukyo to one side, and Akane on the other. Clapping Muu Tsu on the back with his left hand, he painfully felt his right arm, tenderly feeling for any breaks.  
  
"You did your best, sugar," beamed Ukyo. "That's all anybody can ever ask."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to be feeling this one for a while, too," he replied, looking upward to the sky. "Y'know, it's funny," he stated.  
  
"What's that, Ranma?" asked Akane.  
  
"The world didn't end after all," he said, feeling suddenly profound. He took a deep breath, and he walked to where his shirt and bracers lay, replacing the garments. "I guess I'm growin' up in spite of myself," said Ranma, throwing a wink back at the girls. Both refused to give any ground to the boy's smarm, but showed a slight blush despite their best attempts. After a moment of self-deprevation, Ukyo just gave in and would have glomped Ranma then and there if it weren't for the immediate outburst.  
  
"Ranma, you have disgraced your name!" roared an outraged Genma. Upon his face was a visible struggle, as the man's face transitioned from rage to terror and back again. "No son of mine could loose and be so happy about it!"  
  
"Lay off it, old man!" came back the reply from the younger Saotome. "I lost fair and square. I gave it my best, and I'm gonna get better. I don't have to defeat everyone I know to be a great martial artist," he affirmed, looking down at his hands. "I'm starting to realize...to really know the art is not to squander it."  
  
Ranma's words of youthful wisdom were met with cackling laughter from his elder, as Genma proceeded to laugh his ass off.  
  
"What a load!" exclaimed the elder martial artist. "If you belive that, then you are no son of mine!"  
  
"_Back off_ him, Saotome!" growled a defensive Ukyo, brandishing her B.A.S. in anger. She felt a sore spot in her heart for Genma, and always had. "He's twice the man you'll ever be," she affirmed. The older Saotome narrowed his eyes at her, then turned to leave.  
  
"We'll see about that," he answered cryptically. Soon, he was gone and with him the mood that he had generated. The crowd was still gathered in the general vicinity, purchasing merchandise and milling about. These affairs had grown to be quite the local attraction, quite nearly paying for the damage incurred in the ward. A few patrons here and there congratulated Muu Tsu on his victory, even asking him for his autograph a few times. Unused to the attention, the Chinese youth complied hesitantly but warmly. As Ranma and his entorage departed for some well-deserved recouperation, Muu Tsu gave a deep bow to the departing opponent, wishing for his speedy recovery.  
  
"Muu Tsu, that was an excellent performance," said Ko Lon as the crowd began to thin around the young Amazon. She still remained on the ground, using her own legs to get around. Muu Tsu had already decided to let a lot of old scars heal that day, so he bowed deeply to the elder and accepted her praise with thanks.  
  
"I am honored by your praise, Elder Ko Lon," he said, and meant it. "I could not be happier to hear those words."  
  
"I know you still don't agree with some of the ways we work," Ko Lon continued. "Perhaps someday you'll understand some of the neccessities we have had to work under," she said cryptically. "For the record, though, I am hereby granting you full membership and recognition in the tribe. You have earned it, Brother Muu Tsu."  
  
Muu Tsu couldn't believe his ears. He had just been granted the highest honor a male could recieve in the Chinese Amazon tribe. Equality. To call a male 'Brother,' was to make him an honored member of the warrior populace, to be counciled and to take council from. Muu Tsu went to one knee, as a knight would in the kingdom of Great Briton for a dubbing, overcome with gratitude.  
  
"I stand corrected, Ko Lon," he said. "I am grateful beyond words for this honor that you have placed upon me. From this moment on, I am as your own decendant, and I will defend your name and honor as such."  
  
"Hopefully not too much like my own decendant, son-in-law," the old Amazon cackled. "Or else, you wouldn't be able to marry the young lady that managed to catch your perfomance," she continued, motioning in a direction as the crowd parted.  
  
And Muu Tsu's jaw hit the floor.  
  
Xian Fu walked in the midst of the way the crowd had made for her, like a queen before her subjects. She was dressed in a simple Chinese dress, black with golden dragons emblazoned upon the cloth. She walked with a simple gait, crossing the distance without any undue hesitation, her eyes locked into the young man's. And her hair...  
  
Her hair was the color of brightest copper. Red, but not like what the locals had gotten used to seeing in Ranma-chan's fire-engine red pigtail. No, this red was natural and hung somewhere between a dark golden and a rich strawberry. Upon the removal of the Amazon coloring, the hair even regained a small portion of its curly nature, causing Muu Tsu to become weak-kneed to merely behold the vision. As the Amazon beauty approached him, Muu Tsu stayed on one knee, and dug furiously within his robe for what he needed most right now.  
  
The Chinese youth drew fourth a black velvet case, and held it for Xian Fu to see clearly.  
  
"I see you are not properly dressed for the challenge, but I will allow for time to change," he stated, his voice breaking for the first time in nearly four or five years. Xian Fu merely smiled, and shook her head.  
  
{No,} she said simply. {No more challenges, no more fights for my hand. I will no longer abide by that law.}  
  
Muu Tsu's jaw hit the ground a second time, now shocked and heartbroken at hearing those words. Have I just lost my chance? he asked himself, rising to his feet and reguarding the tiny box in his hands. Xian Fu answered his thoughts by leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
{That wasn't a no,} she whispered into his ear in Mandarin. She then turned to leave, tossing back a smile that spoke volumes. Come hither...step into my parlor...rrowr.  
  
Muu Tsu was tired of being shocked that day. As the vision of beauty dissapeared into the crowd to see how her other main attraction fared, Muu Tsu mused over this change in circumstance.  
  
This is certainly different, he thought. The first main truth to understand about XF was that she worked in dialectics. Her life was one through nine, no ifs, no maybes. Yes, or no. She either loved someone, or she hated them. As long as he had known the young woman, this was the first indefinite she had ever allowed herself, or outwardly shown. This was her first maybe.  
  
"This has been one hell of a day," he said aloud, wiping the sweat from his brow. It was not even yet noon.  
  
"You can say that again, son-in-law," remarked Ko Lon, climbing atop her cane. Muu Tsu eyed her suspiciously at the mention of the title.  
  
"What makes you so sure of that? You just heard her, she doesn't work in the laws anymore," the Amazon youth asked. The Elder merely merely smiled, and watched in the direction her heir had retreated to.  
  
"I have my ways, boy. Believe me," she replied, before suddenly looking skyward. Muu Tsu's spider-senses went off the charts at that exact moment, before they both caught the sight of something airborne approaching from the east at a fast clip. Everything in Muu Tsu's heart told him to watch out, that whatever it was meant trouble. "I feel an ill wind," remarked Ko Lon.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Muu Tsu answered, feeling the urge to find a cart, revolving door, phonebooth...anything. It was time to bring out his full power, and he couldn't do that just as himself. He needed to introduce someone else to the people of Nerima.  
  
He needed to unveil the spider...  
  
The sound of cackling laughter reached Muu Tsu's ears as he ducked behind a yokai to change...  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I hope you readers appreciated this fight better. It presents both fighters in more equal footing, but it just goes without saying that Muu Tsu has just become too powerful for regular human beings to tangle with. With that in mind, next chapter we'll give him a worthy adversary...  
  
C and C welcome. Please review!!  
  
Brief note on Shampoo's hair: This was not because of Mary Jane in any way. I'm just an absolute sucker for redheads, and I wanted to envision a natrually-redheaded Shampoo for at least one of my stories.  
  
Next Chapter: The Green Panda Strikes! 


	10. Green Panda!

Chapter 9: Just when you think it's safe...  
  
A/N: Nobody loves me! I have no reviews for the past three or four chapters... Grr...  
  
I need feedback, people! Otherwise, I'm just going to take my own path and do whatever (which was the origional plan to begin with, but you guys just _had_ to encourage me ^_- ).  
  
*******  
  
*/I'll show that Kounji bitch/* No! Don't! I cannot allow it!  
  
*/Well you see, _you_ don't matter anymore. _We_ are going to make waves here/* You're a voice in my head!  
  
*/_You're_ a voice in _mine!_ I can see you're not going to be any help, so I'm just going to have to show you what greatness you can really achieve/* No, please don't do this...  
  
*/I'm going to have to drag you, as always, kicking and screaming, and in the end, you will thank me for it/*I'm begging you...please don't do this...  
  
*/It's already done, so shaddap/* Noooo.......  
  
**  
  
The shape continued to descend on the crowd that had now begun to curiously look in the direction of the airborne object. Ranma sat on the grass while, Ukyo, and Xian Fu stood over him fawning; Akane was doing the same, but refused to show it. All looked up suddenly to see the descending object, as it revealed itself to be a person as it drew closer. An otherworldly roar and a cackle came to their ears as the being sailed into the area, shimmering with a heavy green aura.  
  
Unable to ignore his senses any longer, Muu Tsu ducked fully behind the yokai cart, pulling his body inside his voluminous robe much like a turtle would its shell. Mere seconds later, he emerged transformed; Muu Tsu was the very image of the sketch he had drawn only the previous day. He was now the White Spider. Remaining hidden, he watched the shimmering green being close in on the crowd, waiting for the right moment. He prepared the clawed cables he had replaced his chains with, hoping they would work just as well without giving him away too easily.  
  
As he drew closer, Genma adjusted the brilliant field that surrounded him to duck lower to the ground. He was going to show them all. */This one will be the _first_ to pay,/* he vowed, an object gathering mass in his outstreached palm. As the sphere gathered energy, he prepared to launch it at his aquired target: Ukyo. Through his own fury, the enraged and insane being once known as Genma Saotome couldn't even realize he was about to kill his own son.  
  
Muu Tsu leapt out of hiding as the creature swung low, a bright yellow object clutched in one of its' hands. It appeared to be a man, but with the face and muscular form of a panda. He appeared to be riding some kind of flat planar surface like a surfboard on water. Its body was covered entirely with an indistinguishable glowing green covering that for all purposes seemed to be armor. Whoever it was, Muu Tsu knew it was trouble, and intended to stop whatever it was up to. Launching a cable into the nearby Furinkan gym, the wallcrawler swung into a low arc, hooking the being in flight under the jaw with both feet. The man flew backwards off of his glider and onto the grass, dropping the object he carried.  
  
The explosion that resulted was tremendous. Luckily for all involved, the bomb had detonated just beyond the kill radius for anyone to get seriously hurt. However, the green creature had been gunning for the sitting group of Nerimans, and none escaped without at least a few burns and scrapes. Ukyo had her back turned to the blast and was thrown clear of the explosion, landing flat several feet away. Ranma rushed to her side, concerned when she didn't move.  
  
"Back off!" exclaimed Muu Tsu to the green being. "This is a drug-free, bomb-free school zone, buddy."  
  
"Why, aren't _you_ all dressed-up with nowhere to run?" asked the being in an ethereal boom. He was on his feet and in Muu Tsu's face in the blink of an eye. It was all the superpowered martial artist could do to block the punch that was levelled at his face. He countered with a forward punch of his own, only to have it caught and his fist clenched at though to crush it.  
  
"Impressive," commented the being, tossing the wallcrawer on his back. Muu Tsu curled back on his shoulders, and launched himself upward and into the creatures cheast. The green humanoid grunted as he was hurled back several feet, holding a defensive stance as Muu Tsu prepared to attack again. "Most Impressive," he green being noted.  
  
"Man, that was corny!" exclaimed the costumed martial artist with much grief. "You'd better break out your life support old man, 'cause you're _not_ my father!" mocked the black-clad superhero, launching a sweep attack at the creature. The being leapt into the air, hoveing in place perfectly while the crowd watched in awe. Muu Tsu gawked at the glowing humanoid as it shook its head slowly.  
  
"I'd bet he regrets that!" exclaimed the creature. "You're so ugly, you could be a modern art masterpiece!"  
  
The green creature dropped downward with a powerful kick aimed at Muu Tsu's head. Doging gracefully, Muu Tsu drew his claws and struck at the creature with the extended reach. The chinese martial artist slashed again and again, gaining no purchase on the creature as it ducked and avoided his attacks. After two upper slashes and a cross-slash, Muu Tsu managed to strike close enough to slice a small piece of glowing green cloth off of the being before meeting a hexagonal ripple that forced away the blades. Muu Tsu was thrown on his back as the creature roared and grasped its side.  
  
"You little piss ant!" it screamed, rushing the wallcrawling martial artist. Muu Tsu thought quickly and lashed out with two cables, grasping the creature's legs and pulling them out from under him. As the green humanoid struck ground, the Chinese youth was already on his feet and landing punches in his face. Creature and spider grapplled on the ground for a few minutes before Muu Tsu managed to pin him with several chains wrapped around his body and a sword to his throat.  
  
"Alright, spook," said Muu Tsu atop the bound form. "This is the part where we get to take your mask off and you get to blame everything on those meddling kids."  
  
Before he could knock the being out with the blade's pommel, however, the creature shook him off and shredded the steel chains like so much yarn. Turning to the group of young martial artists grouped around the fallen Kounji, the glowing green being attacked, rushing headlong into the mass. He was met head-on by the form of Ranma Saotome, whose frontal counterattack was batted away out of hand. Ranma landed in a heap, already nearly drained from the previous bout. He had enough presence of mind to build a force of chi in his hands and aim it at the creature's back.  
  
"Moku Takabisha!" he called, propelling the superheated chi strike at the being. The mighty ball collided with a hexagonal force ripple mere centimeters from the creature's body, managing to force its way partially in. As the creature turned back to the young Saotome, however, the other Neriman martial artists took the initiative and struck at the creature. Ukyo grimaced from the ground, and magaged to toss one mini-spat at the creature, which landed harmlessly at its feet.  
  
Xian Fu blazed into action, tearing into the green being the moment its head turned. As soon as the hexagonal ripple had been penetrated by the chi blast, she began to land punches into the creature that appeared to do some serious damage. The being doubled over in pain as she shoved a haymaker punch into its solar plexus. All looked on in amazement as the creature seemed to finally be vulnerable. Muu Tsu seized the opprotunity and assisted his love with attacks of his own from the side. Soon, the being appeared to be overwhealmed.  
  
Backhanding the Amazon beauty, the creature caught her by the ankle and leapt into the air, glider in tow. Rising high into the air, it dropped Xian fu and sailed into the sky, grasping its side as it went. Muu Tsu reacted immediately, launching another cable and swinging upward to catch the falling form. He knew she could take care of herself, but could not allow any injury to come to her no matter how minor. He caught the falling girl and continued on his swing, striking out with another cable.  
  
**  
  
Xian Fu had been gauging the distance to the ground, preparing for her landing, when she suddenly found herself in somebody's arms. Looking up, she saw the black hooded face of her hero, and wondered at the sight. The web pattern and emblazoned spider on his cheast was a dead giveaway to his nature, and she had watched him fight the creature earlier with amazing strength and speed. She was in the arms of a true-to-life superhero, and despite herself she felt her heart race at the thought.  
  
**  
  
Half a minute later brought Muu Tsu to the roof of a nearby building, landing slightly less then gracefully with the young woman in his arms. Knowing the way XF worked, he immediately backed away upon releasing her, preparing to exit the scene as quickly as he had entered it.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't stand the idea of you fighting in those heels," he quipped, backing onto the building's ledge. Xian Fu was caught in a rush, curious about this strange person that had come to her aid.  
  
"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am," he said softly, knowing he would get heat from the genuine article for his next line.  
  
"Xian Fu do?" she asked. This is incredible! Ranma's strength drew me in, but this guy's just so...amazing!  
  
"I'm the White Spider, your freindly neighborhood spiderman!" he exclaimed, diving from the roof, and swinging out into the space between buildings. She could hear the costumed person whooping for joy as he swung effortlessly out of sight.  
  
**  
  
Ko Lon stepped among the injured and stunned to retrieve the fragment of cloth. The shread of cotton fabric revealed to be off-white as the green residual aura faded from the object. She furrowed her brow in concern, slipping the fragment into the folds of her robe.  
  
This warrented further investigation. This was the first time in millenia that she had detected a particular pattern from the creature's aura. There was no reason to doubt that the committee had continued to work in her absence, fighting to continue the work she had dedicated her life and tribe to destroy. Though all present had witnessed a green glow from the superpowered being, Ko Lon possessed the vision to see deeper and detect the inner light that shone forth.  
  
A blue pattern.  
  
It was time to reveal what she knew.  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Second draft. This was hard, because making Xian Fu out to be a damsel in distress is harder then making Drew Barrymore out to be a virgin. I'm going to process this through several rewrites, so don't worry if you think something sucks.  
  
I added a few things, including revamping Muu Tsu's witty comments and helping out his exiting flourish. I also added a few details that I hope assisted in the overall flavor of the chapter.  
  
Review, please!  
  
-Brother Ala, the Jukka Jikka man. 


End file.
